Risky Choices
by mysteriouscastrophy
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself in a lot of danger when an unexpected person shows up, Severus Snape. This story contains spanking, talk of abuse, and cursing. If you don't like this, do not read. Thanks
1. The Boy Who lived

A dirty and wet teenaged boy slumped down on an unfamiliar side walk. He was out of breath now, too tired to move on. Tears wanted to burst from their confinement, but he wasn't going to let that happen, he was to strong for it. Even so, he couldn't look the part. His eyes were blood shot, and a faded purple could be seen underneath his eyes from the complete and total lack of sleep. His body was weak and nimble, and he was also on the smaller and shorter side for his age as well. His checks had sunken in a little since the beginning of the summer, and the rumbling in his stomach wouldn't cease to exist.

It really was late now, probably a little past midnight and the skies were coated thick with clouds. It was bloody cold and already raining.

Green eyes averted upward as a car pulled by, it didn't bother to stop, only to splash the already damp body in muddy water.

_Stupid muggle._

Harry Potter, sighing from his spot on the curve hoisted himself up. How he got himself in this particular predicament was absolutely oblivious to him. His uncle told him he was useless, worthless, and of course Harry had no other choice really, but to believe such things as he was told this all his life, since the very day he could remember. However when he found out whom he really was, Harry Potter- The-Boy-Who-Lived, he found himself amongst Wizards and Witches. Who would have thought that they would hate him too? It didn't seem fair or even right, he didn't even find out what he was until he was 12. He wasn't even noticed until then either, at least he didn't know it, because he didn't even know that a whole other world awaited him.

_The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived_. Harry scoffed. It didn't matter who he was, it only made things worse! Whether he was 'nobody' or the most important person in the world, he was never going to find somebody that cared enough for him, nobody that would care for his weak and useless self. He did finish his second year alive-hardly, and he had managed to pass his classes as well, even though his git of a potions teacher knocked him down, every.singal.day.

No matter. Harry wouldn't be attending Hogwarts this year. He was sure of it. Harry, wand in hand and his trunk in the other began to walk faster down the side walk. It was in the dead middle of June and he was officially _kicked out_ of his house. Harry was rather surprised that in the last six hours since his blood wards vanished that he was yet to be found, not even by a death eater.

Yet, of course.

Harry knew it was only a matter of sweet time. He could hardly believe that in only another month he would turn fourteen. Well, suppose he made it that long. There really wasn't going to be a chance to get out of this mess, Harry had screwed up when he used magic on his cousin. He couldn't help it though; the little bloody bastared deserved it.

Harry sighed again. His white shirt was torn and mixed with his blood and the current mud, the blood was from when he got into a fist fight with his uncle. Of course Harry wasn't going to be let off easy, he couldn't just waltz on out after his uncle told him to get his scrawny ass out of his house. His uncle had almost beaten Harry to death before he literally kicked out of his house. Saying he deserved it for using a spell that made his cousin brake out in boils. Harry laughed at the memory, it hurt to laugh though as his uncle had punched him square in the jaw. Harry was also sure that he had a black eye . . . along with other various bruises and cuts.

"When, are you coming?" Harry whispered darkly. "Just come and take my life now, quite making me suffer."

Of course he wouldn't have to wait too much longer, until _they_ arrived.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus Snape was consumed in his potions when all the sudden a light _pop_ was conjured and a rather old wizard appeared behind him. Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes; he would have to check on his wards later as it seemed that Albus could always find a way past anything he had ever put up.

Yet Severus didn't turn from his potion.

"Albus, _what_ could I possible do for you-" Severus checked the clock. "At 1:35 in the morning?" he half sighed.

"Severus, my boy." Severus turned with a bottle of a potion still in his hand. Albus's blue eyes seemed dull and empty, and there was only two other times Severus remembered them being this way, once when he told Albus he became a death eater . . . also when Harry's parents had died.

"It's Potter, isn't it?" It really wasn't much of a question. Of course it was Potter the bloody brat who lived.

"Severus, I'm afraid Harry is in grave danger." Albus's demeanor never changed.

"Do excuse my train of thought for a moment, headmaster; but I must say it is not much of a surprise as it seems Potter has a knack at getting himself in a lot of _**danger**_." Really, the boy seemed lucky to still be alive as it is, but to humor the old man Severus would play along. "What is it this time?"

"Harry's blood wards dropped." Severus couldn't help but swallow hard. Honestly couldn't he even have the summer to himself without having that Potter brat to worry about?

"What do you mean they 'just' dropped? They do not just 'drop' headmaster, not unless his family kicked him out." Severus looked half in shock and half in anger.

"It seems not only have they dropped but Harry is missing. The wards had dropped hours ago-" Severus cut him off.

"Why weren't we notified when it happened?" Severus demanded.

"It seems someone put a spell on the house." A spell? There was only one person capable of doing that.

"Lucius Malfoy." Severus hissed. "He must have done it; there is no other person that is able to spell that kind of magic. No one at all."

"In that case, I'm afraid that Harry is in a lot more danger then anticipated." Albus turned from Severus. "You must go find him, before it is too late."

_For all we know it could be too late. _Severus thought to himself.

Yet he never got to answer Albus. The glass potion slipped from Severus's hand and it dropped to the floor in a small clinking split.

The broken glass lay on the floor in silence as Albus turned to see Severus knuckles turning pure white form clutching his arm in pain.

And not just any arm at all, but the arm that bore the death eaters mark.

Dark and bold obsidian eyes held Albus's blue ones. "It's seems it has too wait, Headmaster. Get the order ready." In a billowing sweep of his robes, Severus Snape set out to find the-boy-who-lived.

Before it was too late.

_A/N: Well, I found this new story a challenge, but I do hope it was a good first chapter! _

_I do plan on making the characters act on the way that I would like them to be so they may seem out of character, but I still hope that is a going to be a good story. _

_Reviews would be amazing! :) _


	2. Cutting it Close

Harry, still walking along the sidewalk was finding himself insanely cold, the rain never seemed to slow down, and if anything it seemed to rain harder. His muscles were asking for nothing more then just a little break, just a second to pause, and yet Harry kept on moving.

Not too long after he made his wish to be found; did he regret it. He felt like he was being watched; almost pursued like a rabbit being prayed by a fox-completely, silent in the cold dense night.

_I'm being absolutely paranoid. _Harry couldn't help but try to comfort himself as he finally stopped for a moment's peace. He sat down on a nearby bench, his breath making vapors into the night sky. It didn't attract his attention until after a few moments, but there on the bench next to him was a cup. It was overflowing with the rain, Harry's eyes narrowed. Looking around to find himself alone he picked up the silver cup. Within a matter of seconds did he arrive at a new scene. "Oh. No." Harry breathed, cup still in hand. "No, don't worry, I'm completely fine-"

"I can't believe the bloody idiot fell for it." A sleek voice came from behind him. Harry's eyes widened, dropping the cup in the middle of the dirt path. He stood solid; the hairs on his neck were rising with fear. He was in the middle of what appeared to be the Forbidden Forest. The swamp mist of the night was enwrapping along his freezing legs. He couldn't find himself to turn. He already knew what stood behind him, _whom_ stood behind him.

"The Dark Lord will be most pleased with your findings Lucius." Harry finding his courage turned to face what he already knew was there.

"Malfoy." Harry managed through clenched teeth. A group around seven death eaters stood not even a few meters away. Harry narrowed his eyes. This was a losing battle.

"I wonder what The Dark Lord will give you, Lucius-for granting him the body of The Boy Who Lived?" Harry watched as the tall masked blond smiled darkly.

"I will spare his life for The Dark Lord." Harry couldn't find himself to move, yet his wand was still in hand. "Or maybe, I'll tell him it was an accident!" Lucius pointed the wand at Harry. Harry's instincts kicked in, and the moment Lucius's lips pronounced the spell, Harry countered it.

Something went wrong.

Harry couldn't remember much just a body slamming him down, and the next he was in a room he didn't recognize with two large hands on his shoulders.

The iron hands whisked him around, and he faced his rescuer.

"Snape?!" Harry screamed at the man.

Snape on the other hand still held Harry were he was. The boy looked ruddy awful. Yet he corked an eyebrow disapproving Harry's screaming.

"Mr. Potter, would you care to tell me how it is exactly you learned that spell- in a normal tone perhaps?" Harry stood quite for a moment actually trying to recall where he did. Then it occurred to him that he got it out of a Dark Arts shop when he managed to wonder off on a Hogsmeade trip. Harry feeling reckless; shook his body out of the hands of Snape-or more tore himself away.

"Get your slimy hands off me, Sniv-"Harry didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Snape grabbed Harry rather tightly.

"You will not speak to me that way Potter." Snape hissed.

"And what if I bloody feel like it!?" Harry tried pushing himself away, he didn't really enjoy being this close to Snape, or anybody for that matter.

"Or you will find yourself facing the consequences." Harry didn't even pause to consider this.

"You think I give a damn!?" He breathed harshly as tears flooded his eyes. "I don't care! I had to face _consequences _all my life. This isn't school Snape! There are no points to take away, and there are no people to embarrass me in front of so- hey stop it! Where are you taking me!?." Harry found himself headed for a tall arm chair in the middle of the huge room with two walls covered in books. Snape never answered him, just sat down in the chair hauling Harry over his knee.

It didn't really come to Harry what was happing. He wasn't going to spank him was he? This was ridicules. "Snape?" Harry half whispered. "_What_ are you doing?" Still no answer came but the smack of an open hand coming down on Harry's upturned bottom.

"As it seems you cannot control yourself, I will start this conversation from here." Snape said bringing down his hand down. Harry wiggled trying to avoid the oncoming swats.

"You have always been reckless, rude, you never _think_, Potter." Snape continued. "What have you done to be kicked out of you're own home?" Snape words hit Harry and the eyes just began to smart.

"I didn't do anything!" Harry groaned breathlessly between spanks.

"I see that highly doubtful as you seem to get yourself into a lot of trouble, look at tonight Potter."

"I didn't think!" Harry mumbled desperately.

"Precisely, my point." Snape said bringing his hand down once more. Harry, who was feeling the sting, threw back his hand attempting to stop the spanking. Snape merely pinned it to Harry's back and continued.

"Do not try to stop your punishment, I warned you." Snape said shifting Harry's bottom higher so he could reach his sit spots. Harry noticed the change in position and cried out.

"Please! Snape, stop!" Harry pleaded, yet Snape did not respond as the smacks still came.

"You cut it close tonight Harry, and you could have died." Snape pressured, making Harry cry louder.

"Sorry! Just stop!" Harry begged. Snape stopped for a moment, and Harry caught his breath.

"Will you listen for now on?" Snape asked.

"Yes!" Snape nodded.

"Good." Snape spanked him one last time before lifting him up into a standing position. Harry's eyes where puffy and his face was tear streaked. He was also still a mess from earlier. Snape didn't let Harry pause for very long before he stood up and took hold of Harry's bicep dragging him along with him.

Harry watched as he was pulled out of the room and into the hallway where a long white carpeted stairs awaited them. Once up stairs Snape walked him down another hallway and into a room where Snape flicked on the chandelier and fireplace warming up the cold, unused bedroom. Harry's eyes widened.

"Is this your house?" Snape let go of Harry leaving him as Snape flicked on more lights to a bathroom and entering it.

"Yes, it was my mothers-Prince-Manor." Snape answered from inside. "Come in here." Harry followed Snape into the room where Snape was drawing a bath. The bathroom was also large, black granite with white specks glittered the floor, counters and bathtub. The bathtub was more the size of a hot-tub and the water was steaming. The walls were painted green and silver-of course, but Harry found he liked it.

Snape turned off the water and looked to Harry. "Take a bath and brush your teeth, when you are done come out, I'll be waiting." Harry nodded and before Snape left he spelled blue and green bubbles.

Harry found himself falling asleep in the bath. He never had such luxuries and was surprised to find that of all people, Snape did. When he finished washing and brushing his teeth he found a pair of red a gold pajamas, and black boxes. Harry hissed as he pulled on his pants and boxes as his bottom was still very sore. Once clothed, he opened the door to find Snape leaning against the wall. Harry gasped.

"Snape! Your head is bleeding!" Snape rolled his eyes at Harry's remark.

"I know that, it's what happens when you save somebody from a shooting target. I hit my head on a rock, now get into bed." Snape said pointing to the large bed that looked absolutely welcoming. Harry didn't have to be asked twice, he climbed into bed and the moment his head hit the pillow he was out.

Snape smiled at the boy who was fast asleep in his house, how did he get stuck with him?

_That's ok, I'll go met with the order and they will find him a new home for tomorrow. _Snape sighed, waving the lights to dim down he left the room, it was time to speak with the Order of The Phoenix.

_AN/ Thank you all so much for the reviews! I felt the presser writing the chapter this time, lol. Well, I hope it was a good chapter! :)_


	3. Never, and I Mean Never

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I realize there are still a lot of questions so I hope that this chapter helps clear that all up. . . However __SnapesYukuai__ has brought to attention that Harry didn't go to Hogwarts until he was 12, the reason being is I wanted Harry to be 13 this summer and it to be after his second year, but thank you for bringing it up, as I know it was going to bring a lot of confusion. _

Snape walked briskly down the hallway. He was sure that the Order wasn't enjoying the wait. _Impatient, imbeciles. _Snape scoffed as he walked into his room. The warm fire; still ablaze kept the room toasty. He fled to the bathroom where he opened a cabinet; inside he pulled out a wash cloth and three potions. He quickly wiped the blood clean from his forehead and took the potions back to Harry's room. He uncapped the bottles and leaned Harry upward. Harry's eyes fluttered in and out of sleep. Snape didn't bother to talk to the boy, one potion was a dreamless sleep, another was for his cuts and bruises, and finally the last was for the black eye. After lying Harry back onto his side he turned on his heel and shut the bedroom door.

_I wouldn't want to keep them waiting much longer, would I? _With that Snape evaporated to his designation. He arrived before a long mahogany table, seated at it were the members of The Order Of Phoenix.

"Aw, Severus my boy." Albus's eyes twinkled brightly again. Snape took his seat on the right of Albus who was seated at the head of the table. "I do hope Harry is fine?"

"Of course Headmaster, he is at home fast asleep." There where a few glances around the room and Snape picked up on it. "What is going on, now?" He said folding himself in the chair. Albus looked up.

"In a moment, Severus, Right now the Order has a few questions to ask." Albus turned to Remus who sat quietly with a rather dark glare across his face.

"I don't understand why he-" Albus held his hand up to silence him.

"Not now, Remus. Please ask him about what you wanted." Remus sighed composing himself.

"_Snape_." Remus spat. "It seems somebody changed my wolfsbane." Snape couldn't help but smirk, it happened ever meeting; ever time Remus would go off topic and accuse Snape of tying to kill him, because each and every time Remus would ask for a cure-not a 'helping dose'. So as asked Snape would try new things and sometimes the potion would hurt more then help.

"Remus, as I have said before, I do.not.have.the.cure." Snape said annoyed tapping his fingers against the table. "I only do what you ask, and this time you asked for something new, so yes I did 'change' it, in hopes that it would work."

"Or hoping it would kill him." Another member suggested under his breath. A few chuckles were dispersed and Snape, as always took it with a masked face.

Albus turned to Snape who was slightly slumped in his chair with one arm up to his face; with his two fingers he was massaging his temples.

"Snape? Did anyone see you take Harry?" Snape flinched as for the last half an hour his cursed dark mark burned.

"No." Snape said through clenched teeth as the burn became more intense.

"He is lying! Can't you tell?" Yelled another member of the Phoenix, but before anyone could react to the member Snape cut in.

"Actually at the moment, I'm being called." Snape said twisting his face as the pain still wouldn't release. The man who accused Snape quieted down as the rest of the order watched as Snape suffered through the pain.

Albus kept his eyes on Snape, he could tell Severus was in a lot of pain while trying to mask it; needless to say he wasn't doing a good job. His hand lay in his lap in a tight white knuckled fist, while the other had bundled up his black jeans in yet another fist as his legged tapped over and over.

"As I was saying-" Snape caught his breath as the pain released. "Nobody saw me because I used a polyjuice potion, before I left. Yet, because I couldn't find Potter, it was already beginning to wear off when I got there."

"Do you think that they say you Snape? I mean really you are quite recognizable." Remus smirked.

"Perhaps, but I assume I will find out tonight when I attended my second duty." Snape said narrowing his eyes, the room stayed quite as they all knew he meant spying on The Dark Lord.

"Maybe now is the time to bring up the matter of Harry's living conditions, while you were gone, we discussed that Harry obviously cannot stay with his family anymore." Snape raised an eyebrow at this.

"Obviously . . ." he repeated. Albus's eyes twinkled lavishly.

"So somebody else must take on the role of being his new guardian." Snape chocked back a swallow.

_What the hell is this old coot thinking?_

"Headmaster . . . I don't see where this is going." Snape said hoping; honestly that he really didn't know what was going on; even though he did.

"Severus, my boy-"

"No. No do not 'Severus, my boy' me!" Snape said standing from his chair.

"Severus?" Is your head hurt?" Remus asked a since of true worry in his voice, Snape lifted a hand to see that he had in deed re-opened his wound.

"Don't worry about it." Snape snapped back, wiping away the blood trickling down his chin.

"Severus, please take a seat." Albus asked. In voluntary and hesitantly Snape sat back down. "I think Harry needs somebody that can protect him to be his guardian."

"That's not me." Snape blurted without really thinking.

"Severus, I know that you can do it-" Albus said with bright blue eyes.

"No, acutely you are wrong I cannot do that." Snape said wanting to sand and disappear. "There is no way that I'm going to be a blasted guardian! Never! Never, and I mean Never!" Snape snarled through clenched teeth. Most of the order stood in shock, because Snape, being Snape wasn't the kind of person who showed emotion and that mean anger too.

"Severus Snape, you disappoint me." Albus whispered. Snape falling back in his chair from shock sat bewildered. He hasn't cried since the day Albus took him in from being a death eater, but he felt the formailer feeling and blinked.

"Y-You what?" Snape swallowed. Albus and the rest of the order stumbled back a bit in their chairs hearing Snape's voice crack. "Forget it." Snape said rising gathering his composer, but everyone could see the blank dullness in his eyes. "You can come and pick him up in the morning. I have another meeting to attend." Albus stood from his seat.

"No, you cannot be a spy anymore Severus, you are needed somewhere else." Snape stood side shocked. Albus had always wanted Severus to spy, never had he really cared that much about him, or so he thought, and now because the Potter brat needed a _protector _it was suddenly more important then anything else?

"No." Snape said calmly. "You cannot do this." Albus looked at Snape sadly.

"I care too much for you Severus, and I should have let you stop spying sooner, but as you know, there is more then one boy who needs you."

Snape froze before he trembled ever so slightly.

_AN/ I hope that was a good chapter, lol maybe, maybe not. Well tell me what you think. :)_


	4. Time Bomb

The misted air that strayed outside Harry's window was a silver gray as the upcoming dawn approached. Harry, feeling much better then would have thought, shot up. For a moment he was lost in time. Where was he? He looked around finding himself in a rather comforting bed, the comforter was a brilliant green and the sliver silky sheets tangled around his legs. After a few seconds his memory flowed back to him.

"Snape." He whispered, but no response came. Harry flung his legs over the bed and fled out the hall. There was a small clicking noise coming from the kitchen and like a hunter he cautiously followed the sound.

Sitting with a mug in hand Snape sat patiently in the kitchen with the daily profit in hand, Harry watched as Snape's eyes averted up in a snap to find Harry standing awkwardly in the door way.

"Potter." Snape half greeted turning back to his read. "You're up rather early aren't you?" Harry leaned his weight on his left foot.

"Yeah, sure." He commented back. "Professor?" Snape turned back to Harry.

"What is it, now?" Snape watched as Harry moved from foot to foot.

"I was just wondering, why, or I mean how come-how did you know-" Snape clacked his mug back down to the table.

"Potter." Snape said ruffling the Daily Profit. "Please do stop wasting my time, and get on with it." Harry stopped moving, glaring at Snape.

_Fine you greasy bat, I didn't want to thank you any ways. _Harry thought smugly.

"You know, Snape. Forget it." Harry said turning his back on his bitter old potions master. _If he wants to play that game, then bring it on. _Harry thought stomping away. Snape threw down the paper and followed after the emotional teen.

"Where do you think you are going?" Snape called. Harry didn't bother to turn.

"To go find my clothes." He answered vaguely climbing the stairs.

"I burnt them." Snape said crossing his arms as he watched Harry stop dead in his tracks before wailing himself around to face him.

"You, did what?!" Harry said trying to control his boiling anger.

"They were ripped, dirty, and about four times your size." Snape argued rolling his eyes as if he were explaining something incredibly obvious. "It would be absurd to wear them." Harry stamped back down the stairs; finding himself much shorter then Snape.

"But they where mine, Snape!" Harry yelled broken heartedly. Snape corked an eyebrow, he never even thought that they boy would mind. To him the clothes where to far gone to be repaired.

"There is a whole new wardrobe, in your bedroom Potter." Snape watched as Harry threw a frantic look at him, looking more stupid then a monkey with his mouth open.

"What? Why would I have new clothes?" Harry stood dumbfounded.

"Well, that's simple really; as it seems you had no suitable clothes I went out and purchased a few for you, throwing out the useless ones."

"But how did you get my things in the first place? And why would you go out and get clothes for me?" Harry said watching as Snape sighed.

"Potter, you ask too many questions," Snape watched as Harry's face dropped, again he sighed the boy was as good to read as an open book. "But if it makes you feel any better, the ministry brought back your things here."

"That didn't answer why you got me clothes," Harry stopped lost in a thought. "And why would the ministry bring them here?"

"Why does it matter, Potter." Snape asked with his arms still crossed over his chest.

"It matters, Snape." Snapped Harry. "Because I happen to want to know what's going on."

"I don't believe that you honestly really need to know."

"Snape! Quite playing games with me, just tell me what's going on!" Harry said losing patience.

"I do not _play _games, Potter." Snape corrected "If you must know." He paused taking a breath. "I am you guardian now."

Harry's heart stopped. He found himself not breathing, not moving, not even blinking. Had he really heard things right? _Snape!?_ How could **Snape** be _his_ guardian?

Harry shook his head. He couldn't understand the feeling that suddenly popped inside him. There was no way he could contain it though. It was pure anger. Why would Albus do this to him? Why Snape? Harry clenched his teeth together. He was so livid that anything could set him off, and something would.

The question was when.

_AN: Thanks for the reviews and I love all your honesty, if the chapter just sucks, that's fine lol I'd rather know then keep writing horrible chapters, I hope this one was a little better, if not, well crap. But I still want to know. :) _


	5. Explosion

"You bloody fucking liar!" Harry realized that the words were already asking for a punishment but he just didn't care. Everything just boiled and then in another second he exploded.

He thrashed out at Snape, letting loose a thousand cursed words at him.

Snape, who at the moment was trying to keep his face straight, was having much difficulty. He knew that the Potter brat wouldn't like the news, but he didn't think he would take it this bad. Snape grounded his teeth in irritation, trying focusing on the ceiling.

_Potter is just overacting. _He finally concluded.

"Potter." Snape said concentrating very hard to keep his control. "I will give you to the count of three to quite down, or I will take you over my knee and we can continue our conversation from there." Harry didn't take the time to think.

"You think that is going to work on me Snape?! You think you can bloody well treat me like a four year old?!" Harry yelled tossing his arms around like a complete child who was throwing a tamper tantrum.

"One." Snape decided. Crossing his arms watching the black haired-green eyed brat look at him with wide eyes.

"Hey! Where you listing to me!?" Harry continued to throw a tantrum, balling his fists to his side.

"Two." Snape answered in a calm voice.

_Is Snape completely mad? _Harry stoped for a moment before shacking his thoughts away.

"I said it's not working Snape." Harry countered. "You can't treat me like this." Snape corked an eyebrow at Harry.

"Are you going to listen?" Snape inquired. Harry gave him a ridiculous look as if to say '_Are you bloody crazy?'_

"Does it look like I'm going to fucking listen to you Sna-" Harry was cut short as Snape made a grab for him.

"Three." Harry tried to counter the movement, but Snape was to fast. He wrapped a hand around Harry's wrist. Snape then began to walk towards the family room, Harry trailing forcefully behind him.

"No! Wait! I'll listen!" Harry pleaded seeing as the tall armchair was getting closer. Snape tried to ignore the plead altogether, but the fear laced in the words tugged at him. He sat in the armchair and flung Harry over his knee, but he did not start.

"Potter, please stop this annoying begging, it's not working."-Even though it was. "I gave you a warning and you refused to listen to me." Snape continued in a some what soft voice.

Harry sniffled, both of his hands where wrapped around Snape's pants, he wasn't frightened; he felt a mix of anger and regret.

Snape sighed, he knew he couldn't go back on his word so in a flick of the wrist he brought his hand down.

"Potter, I know that in this situation you were going to act a little rash, but you reached your limit. There will be no cursing, no tantrums, and when you are warned please take it." Snape said bringing his hand down a few more times.

Harry started to feel his emotions take over. He finally found somebody that wanted to take him in, somebody who actually cared enough to buy him clothing, a bed, food, bathing . . . and even though Harry didn't want to admit it; discipline as well.

"I'm sorry!" Harry said as he started to feel the burn and overdramatic emotions. He felt a little embarrassed as well, even four year olds didn't get spanked as much as he did.

Snape almost paused for a moment. That was a quick response.

"Yes, tell me why you are being spanked." Snape lifted his right leg exposing Harry's sit spots.

"C-cursing." Harry cried. "And for no-t taking your w-warning." He felt himself crying broken heartily now. He felt alone, even though he was in the lap of a man, getting punished.

"Very well." Snape decided, and with one last good smack he helped the boy up, but did not let go, holding Harry by his shoulders.

Harry was a mess, he was tear streaked, had a running nose, and his hair was even worse the normal. Snape feeling a tug in his heart and did what any normal person would do. He pulled Harry into an embrace. It was awkward at first and he felt Harry stiffen. Then after another second the boy fell into the mans broad chest, crying himself out.

Harry was confused to find himself being pulled in-it shocked him. After a moment though he needed somebody-he wanted anybody. He felt himself brake down, pulling Snape closer to him.

Snape hushed him, messing his fingers through Harry's unruly hair. "You are forgiven, Harry."

_AN: A little fluffy? Lol well thanks for the reviews! I hope this was a good chapter! :)_


	6. Guests?

_A/N: Sorry for the incredible long wait. I lost a little bit of my strive to write, but I had promised myself not to give up on my stories, besides I hate it when people just give up. However I hope that this chapter was worth the long wait. _

Harry stood aside in his bedroom. The light was begging to fade from the room; drawing colors out as the sun finally began to set. His room was the largest place he ever had to himself-that was ever his. Still Harry couldn't understand why it had to be _him_.

Why the greasy bat?

You would think Dumbledore would have been the one to take him in. Given him everything he could have wished for, besides his dead parents. But this was new, and even though he had a hard time admitting it, Harry couldn't help but think that this was better. This was the best thing for him. Sure a slimly slithering snake like Snape was still a git at times, but this place-this house; was home for Harry.

Of course he took time 'digesting' the news. The whole disciplinary subject was still something that Harry disagreed with. Snape of course thought differently, and because it was his house, he made the rules. Harry wrinkled his nose at that as he stared blankly out his window. Rules never seemed to coincide with him.

The sun fell beneath the surface now, leaving Harry in a dark and musty room. Sighing he washed away from his thoughts. _How long was Snape going to be my guardian? _Maybe one day Snape would give Harry away-Giving someone else the burden of raising a child.

Harry didn't want to be a burden, but what was he really? He doubted that Snape wanted to take him in willingly. Yet when Snape pulled him close he felt he cared. Maybe just like most adults in his life, he was just another one who was 'stupid'. Who would play with his emotions like an aggravating game.

'I do not play games, Potter.' Reminded a voice in his head. Harry narrowed his eyes. _Really? Then what would you call being a spy? Is that not a game? Is that not acting? _Still another side of him disagreed. _He had to do it; he was spying for the light-that's not a game._

"Sure, and I'm Mary Poppins ." Harry mumbled to himself.

"I certainly hope not." A voice slithered in causing Harry to jump. Severus had been watching curiously from the door way for a while. He had watched Harry wrinkled his nose and twist his face in several different expressions.

"That's not funny Snape." Harry said trying to control his over adrenaline pumped heart.

"No, you are correct Potter; for once." Snape smirked as Harry threw him a nasty glare. "It could use some work, but it will do." Snape said pulling himself from the doorframe.

"I'm sure it's easier with an ugly face." Muttered Harry, as he followed Snape out of the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Snape said glancing over his shoulder. "Was there something you wanted to share?" Snape corked an eyebrow in Harry's direction.

"No." Harry responded louder than before. "Bloody bat-ears." Snape couldn't help my chuckle to himself. The brat defiantly had a mouth on him, but at least it was entertaining to listen to.

As Harry and Snape entered the dining room Harry notice one of two things, one there was a lot of food on the table-and two there were four dishes upon it.

"Snape?" Harry said stopping and admiring the table full of lushes' food.

"Yes?" Snape said crossing his arms loosely across his chest.

"You didn't tell me we were going to have guest." Harry said knitting his eyebrows together and looking up to find his potions masters face blank.

"So I didn't." Snape said shrugging half heartedly. "Take a seat." Harry moved toward the table finding a seat to the right of the head of the table-where he presumed Snape would sit.

"Uh, Snape . . . who's coming?" but before Snape could even think to answer another voice sawed itself into the picture.

"Potter?! What is he doing here!?"

(A/N: **I would really appreciate if you read my notes before reviewing my stories.** I have had a few of reviews telling me about Harry's age is wrong, and telling me to write an author's note about it. For one, I have. Also, I understand we make mistakes, but Harry's age in this story (as I have already said before) is how I decided to make it. I'm really sorry, but I just get frustrated when I get the same thing over again. Thank you, however for the reviews. :))


	7. Smart Comments

_AN: I'm getting terrible at updating often. Lol sorry here is the next chapter, hope it's good!_

"Son of a b-"

"Potter!" Snape snapped from behind me. Harry looked up from where he was sitting and back to _them_. Taking in the opportunity he served them a rather nasty glare before calming myself down.

"Malfoy." Harry turned to look innocently back at Snape. "What are _they _doing here?" Draco's father had a hand enclosed around Draco's shoulder who at the moment looked about half a second from breaking lose and killing Harry.

"Really Potter, I invited them over for dinner." Snape echoed from behind Harry's chair. "Now, if you would behave for a moment…"

"As if-" Harry snorted but was soon cut off from being slightly smacked in the head. "Ow! What was that for? I'm not the one who invited them!" Harry said rubbing his tender head. Draco laughed calmly looking a bit smug. Even Lucius seemed to be a little bit enlightened over a small hit.

"No, who said you did?" Snape lifted an eyebrow, before clearing his throat. "If you would like to take a seat, you may." Snape nodded towards the Malfoys. Draco seemed a little resistant but soon took his spot across from Harry.

"You still haven't answered my question." Harry mumbled.

"And what would that be, Potter?" Snape asked less snidely than usual. Harry took in the moment to roll his eyes much as Snape would normally do.

"Why are _they_ here? I mean _he _tried to kill me." Harry turned away before adding to that. "and why haven't you cleaned the grease out of your ears…"

"Well, for one Potter, I do not have grease in my ears. Secondly family bonds are more important than any other." Snape finished as Lucius nodded along.

"So that means that your family and his family have been friends and are 'bonded'?" Harry clarified.

"Correct." Snape said taking a sip from his goblet. Harry slumped back in his chair.

"Ew. Who would want to be friends with that family-" Harry mumbled, but received a deadly look from everyone in the room. "So he can't kill me when I am with you?"

"So we don't continue this game of twenty questions any longer, Yes I can't kill you-nor do I want to." Lucius retorted from his spot next to Snape.

"Right." Harry scoffed. Snape cleared his throat once again turning to Harry's direction.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation back in your room Harry? Seeing as you can't seem to control that tongue of yours…"

Harry blushed as everyone picked up on what he was talking about. Draco couldn't suppress a snort or laughter. Harry, trying to ignore the fit of laughter around him looked desperately infatuated with the food before him.

"No. I'm good." He mumbled into his fork.

"Very well." Snape said. "Sorry to have such a rude interdiction-"

"Ha. Interdiction. Like we haven't met." Harry mumbled interrupting Snape. Snape closed his eyes trying to calmed down, taking in a breath he counted to ten before starting over.

"As I was saying- I guess you three haven't really had the chance to really meet each other, the true sides of you of course, which is why I have invited you two over tonight."

"And here I thought that it was because we were 'bonded' buddies." Harry laughed wickedly in his plate of food. Draco and Lucius gave each other a side glace showing there annoyance with the brat across the table. Snape also feeling a little aggravated at the moment, eye twitched.

"What I mean is that Potter, doesn't know that you also spy for the light-" This made Harry burst out into un-controllable laughter.

"Rigght! Ha! That was a good one!" Harry burst out laughing again. Lucius slammed his fist on the table standing up-instantaneously Harry stopped.

"Snape! Please do something about that brat of yours!" Lucius demanded. Snape jolted from his seat and grabbed Harry's bicep thrusting him up.

"I'm terribly sorry Lucius I thought Potter would be able to handle himself tonight, but as you can see he proved me wrong. If you could wait here for a moment, Potter and I are going to go have a little _discussion_ up in his bedroom." Snape pulled Harry out of the room.

Draco remained seated and quite throughout the whole ordeal. He couldn't believe that Harry was so disrespectful. If he ever threw such a fit, he would be absolutely punished-not at all lightly for that matter. Draco's father wasn't always that bad. Behind closed doors he was somewhat fatherly. Out in the open however, his father remained cold and bitter. Draco watched as Harry was whisked away, his father sat down next to him giving him that look, as if to say 'if you ever did that…'

Harry was feeling a little uncomfortable now. Something grew inside of him and he could help but think it was fear. He didn't want to be spanked, and he wouldn't right? Not with guest down in the dining room?

"I'm sorry!" He blurted as they reached his bedroom. Snape told himself not to look at the boy, but he did. He could tell what he was thinking and that what he was thinking was right.

"You're going to get a well deserved spanking, Potter." He tried to sound anger but he could do it, something about Harry made him feel for him, and Snape was sure that it was those bloody eyes of his.

"No!" Harry panicked as Snape shut the door to his bedroom. "I don't want to! I'm sorry. I didn't think and I just blurted it out! I mean he tried to kill me Snape!" Snape pulled Harry's desk chair over to Harry, where he was seated on the bed. Snape then spelled a silencing charm.

"Potter." Snape chided.

"Don't call me that." Harry pouted.

"Harry." Snape corrected himself. "He never tried to kill you Harry. It was for show." he explained.

"How was I supposed to know." Harry mumbled.

"You weren't. You should have, however listened to me when I was speaking to you downstairs." Harry looked away. "Did I not warn you?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Harry pouted.

"Then don't you think you should get what I promised?"

"No." Harry looked up and sighed. "Maybe."

"Then dropped you trousers and boxes and come lay over my lap." Snape instructed. Harry on the other hand stayed still.

"N-No, Snape! Please not like that, that's not-that you can't do that." Harry pleaded.

"I can and I will. I was going to use a brush on you, but as you can see I am not, because you did not know about Lucius, but you should have listen to me. Now, I am counting to three, and I swear Harry, if you are not over my lap I will go find that wooden brush."

"That's not fair! You're just a mean old git!" Harry snapped. Snape kept his face stern and let that one slide.

"One." Harry crossed his arms and wouldn't move. Snape held his breath for a moment and sighed.

"You are only making it harder on yourself." Harry set his jaw straight.

"Two."

"I am not a kid!" Harry cried. "I am a teenager!"

"I am going to go get the brush." Snape answered. Harry's nerves broke and got up off the bed.

"Ugly jerk." He mumbled. Harry then removed his clothing as asked and bent himself over his guardians lap.

Snape didn't take a moment to pause, he just layered it down. One after another. After his bottom was a lovely shade of pink he began to ask questions.

"What is this for?"

"Ugh! For not listing to you!" Harry grounded out between the awful swats.

"And?" Snape asked with one good smack to Harry's sit spot.

"Ow! For being rude!"

"Very good." With five last good spanks added to Harry's sit spots Snape pulled Harry's pants up and into a hug. Harry wasn't tearing to bad, just a little sniffles.

"Sorry." He mumbled looking down.

"You are forgiven as you will always be after a spanking." Snape promised, he then let go and stood up keeping his hand on Harry's shoulders.

"Now Harry, you need to go apologize." Harry's mouth hung open.

_AN:A little longer then normal? oh I also have recived a few reviews saying that they did not want Draco to be taken in by Snape; I agree. There are a lot of Fic. where Draco is taken in, so in this one i plan to make Draco still in the story (for those of you who love Draco), only his father be the one who deals with him. For now anyways. lol Reviews are always helpful. :)_


	8. Persuasion

**AN: I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed my story. They were very helpful and inspirational. :) **

"No."-definite and blunt, there was no room for debate in Harry's opinion. Unfortunately for him he didn't make the rules, or the consequences that followed them.

Snape took in the scene before him. The bright and haunting green eyes stood out from behind a curtain of dark hair, glimmering in both defiance… and suffering. Whispering calmly he found words that seemed lost to him. "Don't do this to me, Harry."

Harry's demeanor changed-his shoulders curled back-giving up, his eyes also lighted from the formal sneer. "I am not doing **anything** to _you,_ Snape." Harry snapped crossly.

Snape sighed. He never let anyone in his life; even Albus had troubles braking through the wall he built. Yet here Harry stood on the inside on the wall, just like Lilly did. Harry however, didn't seem to comprehend how lucky he was. Snape crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Potter-"

"Harry." Harry growled.

"Harry. You need to understand that I am not the best guardian for you. Even though you're beloved Albus seems to think otherwise-"

"I do not love him." Harry spat narrowing his eyes. "Nor do I like him, for that matter."

"Interesting." Snape said taking in the news. Shaking his head he moved back into reality. "As I was saying, I don't believe that I am the best person to take care of you, even though I am capable of it."

"Or so you think." Harry mumbled incidentally. Snape rolled his eyes ignoring yet another outburst.

"I am." Snape simply stated. "The reason I do not think I am the best is because for one your parents would have been idle, but as you know that is already impossible. Another reason is I was a Death Eater-yes, and therefore that brings us to the next subject."

"Brilliant." Harry commented before sliding himself down on the bed, causally making it as painless as possible.

"I have friends and allies, Harry. Some of which are the Malfoys. I do not care if you like them or not- but you will treat them with the utmost respect and there will be no lacking what-so-ever. Or Harry, I promise you I will pull you up here and tan your hide as I see fit." Harry frowned when Snape finished his speech.

"And you think I'm just going to bloody listen to you? Just because?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"No. I expect you to listen to me and respect me, which means the rules I set forth for you." Snape replied.

Harry thought about the sting in his behind, and turned his attention back to Snape. The man was serous. In a way if felt good that someone cared what he did, even though at the same time he felt more then annoyed. He already lost this fight, and probably the war too.

"Do you understand?" Snape asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I understand, Snape." Yet the defiance was still there in Harry voice, as if to say 'you just wait.'

Snape smirked and unraveled his arms. "Then I think it's time you speak to the Malfoys and apologize. You may find that they are not as bad as they seem."

"Oh yeah, just like how a lion is. 'it's not like he seems hungry or anything... maybe it would want to play with me.' Of course it all makes since now." Harry sarcastically added.

As the headed down the stairs Harry's stomach began to swim, _so what if the Malfoys aren't as bad as they seem? _

"Potter." _Nope, they are not as bad as they seem-there worse._ Draco sneered from the other side of the dinning room, along with a silent Lucius next to him.

Harry felt Snape standing behind him. "I think Harry would like to say something." Snape then took the chance to find his seat, leaving Harry a little venerable. Harry looked down at the floor for a moment trying to concentrate on anything but what was happing. Finally he looked up to find the Malfoys with curious faces.

"I'm sorry." Harry half mumbled looking away in another direction. He then heard Draco 'cough'- more like hack from across the table. Not only that but he heard Snape suddenly clear his throat, all of which made Harry blush.

"What I meant was I'm sorry for the rude comments tonight." Harry finalized with as much Gryffindor courage as he could find. After a moment of silence Harry glanced toward their direction. Draco's smile was gone now, and Lucius sat quietly.

"Very well, Potter. You apology is accepted. Take a seat if you will." Lucius half smiled. Harry who felt a little shocked numbly found his way back to his seat.

Dinner stayed quite for the most part after that. Draco sat still beside his father hardly touching what was left of his food, while Lucius seemed to have eaten a good potion of his. Finally after they decided that everyone was satisfied the moved into the parlor.

Harry really hadn't done a whole lot of exploring so this room was not one he had been in. The walls were painted a dark red while the sofas were a light brown. A few painting hung around the room, nothing completely interesting. The fireplace was blazing keeping the room's toasty.

"I really think that you should get a house elf Severus." Lucius commented from his seat by the fire.

Harry held back a snort. _Yeah Snape, your right. They are so much better once you get to know them. _

"I don't believe in enslavement." Snape replied setting down silver tea cups on the coffee table.

"I wouldn't really call it that." Lucius went on. Draco shifted uncomfortably, like he didn't agree with his father either.

Snape chuckled at that, somewhat darkly. "I'm surprised you feel that way Lucius, especially from you past."

**AN: a little better at updating sooner this time lol. Reviews? :) **


	9. Broken

**AN: I need to thank A LOT of my reviews, because of you I decided to keep going, I don't plan on abandoning this anytime soon. I decided to ignore all the reviews that do irritate me, I mean there are certain things I need to know like if the storyline isn't making since, or if my spelling is so bad that you can hardly read or tell if I speak English, but honestly I don't care about little errors-though I try to fix them. I want to be good writter, even though sometimes I just suck haha, that's ok though. You can't have all your chapters perfect or good, and now I understand that. so thank you all so much for you honesty and support. :)**

Draco leaped from his seat next to his father as if in emergency. Harry quirked an eyebrow at that… _What did Snape say that got your tail on fire Malfoy? _

"What a great night it's been Uncle Sev-"

Harry choked on his bitter tea-eyes budging. _Uncle. Uncle?! No-Oh hell no. _Harry shook his head. _That's really sick, actually._

"It seems we should be going, it's late right father?" Draco turned to his father hoping for some reinsurance. Severus-who at the moment was sitting next to Harry on the sofa started to pat his back.

"Well, your father said you two would be staying the night?" Severus said looking over to Lucius.

Lucius nodded in agreement. "What's the rush Draco? Go on now, sit down." Draco hesitantly sat back in his place, his face showed the irritation that was itching to be noticed.

"I didn't bring my clothes for the night." Draco pressured looking over at his father again. "Don't you think I should go-"

"Not to worry, I brought everything we would need for a few days." Lucius remarked, Draco watched anxiously as his father pulled out a small black bag from his pocket. Harry assumed it was Draco's things spelled small.

Draco nervously shook his head. "Days!? Why? I thought this was a one night thing?" Draco caught the little bag and stuffed it into his pocket. Harry could see that Draco was having much difficulties keeping his temper in check.

"Well, we shall see how things go over. I think Sev could spell another bed in what I assume is Harry's room now?" Lucius replied, placing the now empty tea cup back on the coffee table. "You can go get ready for bed." Draco looked rather livied staring at the tea cup his father just put down.

"I already spelled another bed when Harry and I finished our 'disscusion.'" Snape blankly answered.

"Fine." Draco stormed from the room, slamming the parlor French doors shut. Lucius sighed watching absent minded towards the two doors.

"Sorry Severus. He has been a bit moody lately." Lucius said shaking his head.

_A bit? Just a little bit? Doubtful. _Harry thought vainly before dropping back into the cushy sofa.

"It is quite alright, Lucius. No harm done?" Snape didn't wait for much of a reply before turning towards his new ward. "Harry would you go check on Draco... If you would?" Snape said implying that he and Lucius needed a moment.

"Oh, yeah no problem." _I'm sure he doesn't plan on killing me or anything. _Harry stood from his comfortable position and began to follow Draco out the doors.

"Harry?" Lucius called before Harry shut the door.

_Wonderful. _Harry turned around looking innocent. "Yes?" He watched carefully as Lucius took a moment to round up his thoughts.

"I wanted to…" Lucius paused as if thinking incredibly hard. "Apologize, for both my son and I. We haven't been the nicest people to you in the past… but I hope to get to know you, as well as you getting to know us." Lucius's nose wrinkled. "Well, it may take Draco a little longer… but I presume you two will 'bond'. Maybe?"

Harry stood shocked. _I know I'm dreaming-I am so dreaming. Wake up. Come on-oh nope he is looking at me now. Go away, you're not there. Stupid dream. Why can't it be a dream when I want it to be?! _Harry shook his head thinking for a bit.

"Um, sure. Maybe… I guess." Harry then half smiled and turned out of the room. _Well __**that **__was bloody wired. _Harry closed his eyes for a moment before exhaling and running up to his bedroom.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry cautiously opened the door peeking into the room. Draco, for the moment didn't seem to notice his presence, his back was turned to Harry and he was busy rummaging through a bag that laid on the large bed.

"Stupid. Completely stupid. The stupidest thing ever! Ugly bat. Greasy no good prat. Ugly. Mean. Ugh! And him, Merlin! Him, good for nothing. Blond girl! Looks like an overgrown chick. Ugly." Draco mumbled throwing some of the clothes out of the bag and onto the floor. "Stupid." Draco slammed his fist on the desk next to him; a small glass black snake rattled back and forth, Harry watched somewhat amused.

"You're immature Malfoy." Harry noted, taking much pride as Draco spun around.

"I am not immature." Draco hissed through tight teeth. Harry waltzed into the room shutting the door behind him.

"Oh right, because we all go around hitting desks." Harry snorted. "Immature."

"I am not. Shut up potter." Draco said stomping his foot into the soft carpet. "Maybe I hit your face next time." He mumbled taking note of all the clothes that laid on the floor.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see that happen-ferret." Harry snapped crossing his arms over his small chest.

"Four eyes." Draco retorted.

"Oh, so original." Harry bated.

"Thank you." Draco smiled smugly. Harry balled his fists at his side.

"Shut up."

"You!" Draco spat back throwing his arms in the air. "I've had enough of this child's play."

"It's your fault." Harry mumbled annoyed.

"You wish." Draco leaned down, picking up his clothes off the floor.

"Oh grow up." Harry noticed his bed was now on the other side of the room. He didn't mind too much sharing a room with Draco, it kept him busy. Shrugging he walked over to his bed and flopped down.

"I am grown up, Potter." Draco said shoving his last piece of article into his bag.

"As much as a four- year-old-girl." Harry laughed.

Draco's anger seemed to boil and burst-turning back to Harry he flung himself at him, smashing his fist into Harry's stomach.

"Get off me prat!" Harry screeched grabbing onto Draco's blond hair.

"No!" Draco said grabbing the front of Harry shirt, ripping it instantaneously. Harry looked down at his now torn shirt and kneed Draco in the groan. Draco grunted falling to the floor taking Harry along with him. Harry tried to get back up but Draco tore his nails into Harry's flesh. Harry yelled and turned to bite Draco in the arm. Draco didn't have time to move as Potter's teeth bore into him, pulling away he took the chance to get onto his feet. Harry soon followed-blood dripping from his cheek. Harry threw himself at Draco, but Draco was ready and took hold of Harry's hair.

"Let go!" Harry didn't wait for an answer as he slammed his fist into Draco's jaw. Draco stumbled back knocking himself into the desk. Both boys heard the faithful smash, and they looked at each other, wide eyed.

"Shit." Both boys cursed.

"You broke it!" Harry accused from his sitting spot next to his bed.

"So did you!" Draco said picking up the broken shards; his eyes wide with fear.

"Yeah but you started it." Harry said wiping his face off with his sleeve. _Bloody Prat got me. _

"Did not!" Draco fumed holding the broken snake in his hands.

"Did too!-" Harry fought.

"Enough! We need to fix this or I am going to be in so much trouble." Draco said shaking his head, as he tried to put some of the pieces back together.

"You? What about me? I willn't be able to sit for a week!" Harry thought of his previous 'discussion.'

"Then fix it!" Draco said throwing the pieces in front of Harry.

"I don't know how too!" Harry said looking down at the several broken glass pieces. _There is no way were going to get this back together again. _

"Where is you wand?"

"Snape took it." Harry blushed a little from embarrassment.

"Ha. Loser." Draco rubbed in.

"Well, where is yours?" Harry added snottily.

"I-I don't have it." Draco admitted.

_Oh, Of course not! Why would you! You aren't any help, you ugly snake. _Harry angrily thought. "Well why not?!" Harry began pulling his hair in frustration.

"I'm not allowed too." Draco said looking at the broken snake.

"Because?" Harry badgered.

"Because I got into trouble, are you happy now?" Draco sneered.

"Very." Harry smiled._ **You **deserve it.  
_

"Prat." Draco crossly added.

"Snake." Harry said with his smile disappearing.

"Whatever, pick up the pieces and I'll go find some glue." Draco said standing and dusting himself off.

"Fine, but your helping me pick it up." Harry said looking down at the mess in front of him.

"Make me." Draco replied moving towards the door.

"Trust me, I will." Harry mumbled as he began to pick up some of the broken shards.

"Whatever." Draco hushed from the doorway

"You better hurry!" Harry threatened.

"Get off my back. I will." Draco yelled from down the hall.

"Good." Harry yelled back.

"Good!" Draco's voice came back.

"You better come back with that glue. Or I swear." Harry scoffed looking at the black glass that laid in front of him. It was going to be a _very_ long night.


	10. Lying

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. :)**

_What in bloody hell is taking him so long?! _Harry bitterly thought to himself. He had picked up all the pieces now, but Draco had been gone for almost several minutes. Slumping back against his bed he waited, and listened. Finally nearly a moment later he heard rushed footsteps coming towards the door. _I swear to god-if he went and got Snape I'll beat the living- _

"Potter!" Harry's head snapped back. Draco quickly rushed into the room slamming the door close, but the glue was in his hand… yet Draco's face was full of fear, Harry jerked himself up. Something was not right-something was about to happen.

"What is it?" Harry harshly whispered grabbing onto Draco's shoulders, but he didn't receive a response; a new pair of footsteps was racing down the hall now. Harry's eyes widened instantly releasing his captive. Draco dropped the glue to the floor kicking it under the bed. Harry swept the glass into his hands ignoring the deep gashes it was making.

"What do I do with this!?" Harry panicked. Draco looked around the room, thinking-needing a place to store the broken glass for now- then he turned to the bathroom.

"Quick! Give it here, Potter!" Harry without any hesitation dumped the remains into the waiting hands. Draco quickly rushed to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Not moments later did Snape and Lucius stumble into the room. "Harry?" Snape questioned. Harry wrapped his bleeding hands behind his back. Maybe if he was lucky Snape wouldn't notice... but since when was he ever lucky?

"Yes?" He then innocently replied looking up to meet those dark and knowing eyes. Snape raised a suspicious eyebrow at Harry's act, he wasn't fooled the in least. Lucius on the other hand payed no attention, he was looking for something else and without finding it, he turned to Harry.

"Where is my son?" Lucius noted. "Is he in here?"

"Your son?" Harry tried stalling, but he was receiving little or no patients from the older wizards so he calmly went on. "Oh right, Draco! Ha, funny story…"

"So far, I'm not finding it very humorous." Snape commented crossing his arms over his broad chest.

_Yeah, like you find anything 'humorous' to begin with. _Harry snorted. "Ok, so it's not a funny story. He is uh… sorta in the bathroom right now."

"And what is he doing in the bathroom?" Lucius wondered walking into the room and over to the closed bathroom door. Snape and Harry both watched as Lucius knocked on the door. Snape took the time to put his hand on the back Of Harry's neck.

"He better be in there, Harry." Snape paused. "For your sake."

Harry swallowed apprehensively. _**YOU **__better be in there, Draco. _

Lucius was about to knock again when the door popped open. Draco's head could hardly be seen through the small opening of the door. He looked slightly annoyed. "Yeah?" Draco looked around the room like he had never seen it before. "What do you all want… and what is _**he **_doing in here?" Draco questioned.

"What are you doing in the bathroom son?" Lucius half demanded.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I _was _getting ready for bed like you asked-_father._" He added a little snidely.

Harry raised an eyebrow, a little confused. _What are you doing, Malfoy?_

"We heard a racket coming from up here." Snape observed. Draco didn't even seemed to be fazed.

"Really? Huh? Potter, did you hear anything?" Draco opened the door a little more so he could lean on it. Snape and Lucius turned to look at Harry's response. Meanwhile Harry watched Draco, who nodded his head 'yes' the moment Lucius and Snape turned away.

"Uh. . . I might have- I mean. Yes. I mean no. No? Oh Yes." Harry was obviously not that good of a liar. Draco smacked his forehead which caused Snape to look over in his direction. Draco quickly changed his expression into a smile until he looked away. "I'm not really sure I was going to lay down for a nap when-when I thought I may have heard something-uh… yeah."

The room stood in silence for a while as everyone was trying to process even part of what Harry had said, before finally someone spoke up.

"That didn't even make since!" Draco ranted. "Did it?"

Shaking his head in disgrace Snape looked up. "You suck at lying, Potter." he added bluntly "I mean for Merlin's sake-that was absolutely awful."

Lucius chuckled before looking down at the floor. "I'd say I'd have to agree. That was the worst lying I'd ever had to witness."

"Fun entertainment?" Snape joked at Lucius.

"You always have the best." Lucius condoned. Draco who still stood in the bathroom narrowed his eyes, glaring at Harry.

"Well don't look at me like that." Harry blushed.

"Like you can blame him, Harry." Snape smirked.

"Who taught you how to lie?" Draco spat annoyed.

Lucius turned to look at his son. "You wouldn't have gotten away with it anyways." Lucius's voice became more serous-sterner.

"Without a doubt." Snape agreed.

"And why the hell not!?" Draco yelled throwing the bathroom door back all the way. Lucius's eyes narrowed-much like Draco's do.

"Watch your language young man. You are in enough trouble as it is." Lucius warned.

"Answering your question, Draco. Have you seen what the two of you look like?" Snape asked. Harry who had been listing to the conversation took a moment to take a good look at himself. _Oh shit. Of course! Stupid. We are absolutely stupid._ Harry then watched as Draco struggled to figure out what he was talking about.

Lucius lost patience and grabbed Draco by the bicep, pulling him to the mirror that hung in the bathroom.

"You have a bruise on you jaw, your lip is busted, your hair is atrocious, and look what you did to Pot-Harry." Lucius said turning Draco around to face his enemy.

Harry tried to look away. His hair was also a mess, but his shirt was ripped, and his cheek was bleeding.

"I didn't do that to his hands though, that was from-" Draco tried to catch himself but it was already to late.

_DRACO! You impossible idiot! _Harry vexed.

He let fourth the secret, the whole reason behind lying.

And now, _they_ knew...

**I tried to crank out as many chapters as I could before my break was over. lol _Hopefully_ I'll get another chapter out soon! :)**


	11. Questions

**_AN: hey! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Severus Addicted wanted me to make this just a little bit longer, lol I seem to not know how to do a 'little bit longer.' Therefore this chapter is probably a lot longer then my normal chapters lol, anyways enjoy! :)_**

Snape couldn't help but smirk. Harry was horrible at lying and Draco was just as bad at keeping secrets. Together they were a disaster just waiting to happen. Snape pulled himself together, he had one little brat he had to deal with.

"Oh, no-no please enlighten me, Draco." Snape stopped as something caught the corner of his eye, grabbing his attention almost imminently. Potter; who just nibbled his lip nervously, was anxiously awaiting Draco's response. "And Harry, if you would mind… try not to give yourself away so early in the game."

_What happen to not playing games?-Old bat. Shut up. _Harry glared up at his potions master, who also sent him a look, as if saying. 'I dare you to think that aloud.' Harry shook his head and turned back to Draco.

"No it's fine Sev, really…" Draco half pleaded, turning to his father. "It was nothing-honest."

"Draco! Do not feed Severus your lies." Lucius scoffed. "As if you're not in enough trouble as it is."

"Fine." Draco snapped. "So we may have… dropped something." Draco stepped nervously to his right foot. "_But _it **can** be fixed…"

Snape's ears seemed to perk at the word 'dropped'._ Yeah, bat ears. I saw that. _Harry half smirked. Snape's face became a mixed storm between anger and disappointment. He sent Harry another one of his 'looks' before turning back to Draco.

"Draco." Snape's voice was like spitting fire. "**Exactly**. What. Did you _drop_?"

"Well, it was sort of this black snake-I'm sure it could be fixed Uncle Se-"

"You mean to tell me, that you broke something in my house, and didn't come to tell me?" Snape's eyes narrowed as Draco seemed to crumble into himself.

"Well…"

"_Well_? Well, What?" Snape snapped at Draco who shifted from foot to foot.

"Yes…" Draco said giving up and looking to the floor. Snape seemed to be pleased with the answer and took a moment to cool himself down. Pinching the bridge of his nose Snape exhaled.

"Lucius, this is your son… would you like a word before I go on?" Snape asked momentarily. Lucius seemed to think for a moment. His face was solid and emotionless as ever before he finally seemed to find an answer.

"No, you're doing just fine." Lucius paused. "Draco and I will share a few words in private later, however." Draco seemed to blanch at those few words before Snape started up again.

"Alright then, as I was saying… you know Draco, you _know _that you would not be punished if it was an accident. Accidents happen. I do though; have a high doubt that his was a mere accident. I believe that you two fought and knocked it over. Which is an accident, but it should have been assumed that something would break in your little 'fight.' So I am going to ask you _both _now. Was this an 'assumed' accident-or not?"

Draco stood quietly for a moment as if calculating in his head what his chances were. _Less then 2 percent. _He concluded. Looking up to meet Snape's eyes he nodded once.

"It was." Draco also exhaled. "It was... more of an accidental mistake." Snape nodded before turning to Harry who was still staring at Draco.

"And you?" Snape questioned.

"An accidental mistake." Harry repeated.

"Very well, Lucius? You can take care of Draco in here. Harry and I will be in my study." Snape decided grabbing hold of Harry's bicep.

"Wait! That's it?! You're not even going to say anything?" Draco looked torn between fear and nervousness. Harry looked up to see a very practiced emotionless face.

"No, I'm not." Snape said in a very calm voice. "Come on Harry, we are going to have a little talk." Harry watched Draco standing hopelessly next to his father. He didn't dare to look up or even move, he just stood there watching the ground, mumbling. "It's not my fault." Harry shook his head. Draco was obviously in for it.

Harry was escorted into another room he had never seen before. The walls were painted a dark green, and a white oak desk stood in the middle of the room-again the walls were covered in tons of books and a signal fire was lit aimlessly in the fireplace. Snape shut the door and turned back to Harry.

"Shall we talk about it or get right to it?" Snape asked. Harry felt his stomach sink.

"But Sir, I mean I just got… one today! Like little over two hours ago! You can't mean that you're going to… do _that_ again." Harry said wide eyed. Snape swallowed, he was supposed to be mad at the boy, but it felt impossible.

"And tell me Harry, does it still hurt?"

"No." Harry mumbled.

"I really didn't think so, but I guess it didn't leave a lasting impression in your mind, like I thought it would. It seems that I was wrong when I didn't use the hairbrush. I warned you. So now, you will receive a dose of it." Snape really did try to stay firm but he could help but feel a little bad for Harry. He leaned down and put his hands on his shoulders.

"You need to understand that if you break something or know that you did something wrong you need to tell me. Is that understood?" Snape's voice was calm and softer then normal. Harry could only nod once with tears beginning to come to his eyes.

"Another thing, did I tell you that there would be no fighting?" Snape asked.

"Yes…" Harry mumbled.

"I thought so. Now take this." Snape handed a vile to Harry, who without any hesitation or questions downed it. His injures were soon mended and Snape sent two spells, one that fixed his shirt and another… that was a room silencing spell-for privacy.

"One last thing, you lied to me Harry which earned you ten extra good swats with the brush." Snape promised. "No, more lying." Harry nodded again as he felt his chest tighten. "Very well follow me." Snape went and sat in his chair and Harry followed, once he was seated Harry stood warily.

"Do I have to, pull down my shorts?" Harry asked nervously, hoping-but doubted the answer was no.

"What do you think, Harry?" Snape honestly asked. Harry sighed before pulling down his trousers and lying over Snapes lap. Snape quickly removed Harry's boxers out of the way and began. After turning Harry's bottom a nice shade of pink, he started to ask questions.

"What is this for?" Snape asked continuing the swats at Harry's sit spots.

"Ugh! For lying… braking things-without telling you! Ouch! And for fighting!" Harry added quickly. Snape kept with his pace.

"Very good." Snape stopped for a moment and took out a wide wooden brush. "Now. Ten more and you are finished." Snape aimed all of them once again at Harry's sit spots, he cried out twice when the last two were delivered. He would defiantly be feeling those in the morning.

Snape feeling the boy had enough punishment pulled up both boxes and trousers before pulling Harry up and out of his lap. Harry rubbed his eyes and wiped his nose.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Snape smiled.

"Forgive as always." He pulled Harry into a quick hug which Harry took gratefully.

After a few minutes, Harry returned to his bedroom which now only occupied a moody Draco.

Snape pushed Harry into the room. "Goodnight boys, don't leave this room unless absolutely needed." Both teens bid him goodnight and he left.

Harry went to his bed and plopped down. "The sucked." He mumbled into the comforter.

"It always does." Draco moaned. "So what happen to you? You were supposed to be a good liar. You lied all the time last year and got a way with it just fine." Draco accused.

"What about you!" Harry hissed. "Stupid Snake! Why couldn't you put on that little act? You're supposed to be deceiving!"

"I am! Just not as good as them… they were Slytherin's too-you know." Draco smothered his pillow over his head before screaming into it.

"I know that! You think I can lie to them! Your father is practically the Dark Lord himself."

"I hate him." Draco half whispered.

"Hate who?" Harry said leaning onto his side propping himself you with his arm.

"Snape." Came his mumbled voice for underneath the pillow. Harry paused for a moment thinking.

"Why not your father? He is all the same." Harry rolled his eyes even though no one could see it.

Draco threw the pillow off his face and onto the floor. "You do not know my father Potter." He spat. Harry shook his head before flopping his head onto the pillow. It was silent for a few seconds, both teens looking at the darkness in the room.

"You can't hate him." Harry said cutting the silence.

"I do." Draco whispered harshly. "You can't tell me who I hate and who I don't."

"Fine." Harry said turning onto his side looking at the wall in the other direction. Again it was silent. Draco huffed turning onto his side as-well.

"I hate you too." Draco mumbled. Harry shot up in his bed glaring at the blond headed freak that laid across the bedroom.

"What?" Harry snarled. Draco turned around looking at the Gryffindor and snorted.

"Shut up, and don't take everything personally." He half laughed before lying on his stomach. "I don't hate you." Draco said closing his eyes. "But I don't like you."

"I don't like you either, snot nosed prat." Harry cursed underneath his breath. Draco's eyes popped open.

"And then you wonder why I don't like you." He smiled into the darkness, playfully. Harry caught the joke and smiled back.

"Lets play a game." Harry said amused. Draco snorted again and rolled his eyes before turning to look at the ceiling.

"A game Potter? What are we? Five?" Draco paused waiting for a response. Harry pouted from his side of the room. "Fine. What game?"

"I don't know 20 questions?" Harry asked leaning against the wall.

"Alright, sure." Draco said lighting the candle on the desk. "but I get to go first." Harry was about to object when Draco caught it. "See if I play if you complain."

"Ok, bring it." Harry said enthusiastically.

"Um… why are you here?" Draco asked carelessly. Harry nibbled his lip again. "No lying Potter, you suck at it anyways."

"I ran away." Harry finally answered. "My turn. Why are you an arrogant ass?"

"That was cute." Draco laced with sarcasm. "but to answer your completely stupid question… I either have to act that way-or I'm so used to it I do it by habit."

"Why?" Harry blurted.

"Not your turn." Draco cut off. "Why did you run away?"

"Because I can-"

"Potter, that is not an answer." Draco said throwing a pillow at Harry.

Harry caught it before retorting. "Yes it is! Ok fine, because I don't like my 'family.'" Draco seemed taken aback and Harry watched as he absorbed the new information.

"How can you not like-"

"Ah! Not your turn." Harry broke off. "So why…" Harry stopped. "Why did you… why did you get mad tonight when your father and Snape were talking about servants?" Harry closed his eyes hoping for the best.

"You get right to the juicy stuff don't you?" Draco asked a little annoyed. "Personal as always."

"That's not an answer either." Harry accused.

"Because Snape feels that being a follower of 'him' is just as good as being a slave… my father feels much the same yet we have a dozen of servants." Draco babbled. "Anyway… do you want to live with Snape, I mean for the rest of you life?" Draco asked just as curiously. Harry stopped breathing for a moment.

"Goodnight." Harry whispered turning over.

"No! You will answer me Potter." Draco threw another pillow at the back of Harry's head.

"I'm not going to so go to bed!" Harry yelled back. "I don't want to."

"See if I care!" Draco said stumbling out of bed and too the door.

"Were are you going!? You are not supposed to be out of bed." Harry said throwing a pillow at the door.

"I am going anywhere but here." Draco decided touching the doorknob.

"Yes." Harry blurted.

Draco paused and looked at Harry before turning back to his bed. "Goodnight." Draco's voice was pushed and swollen. Like it had been injured by Harry's answer.

"I mean I don't know. I mean Snape's not that bad… I-I don't know if he wants me to stay… especially after all the trouble-I just-"

"I said goodnight." Draco hissed from his side. Harry watched the blonde boy turn to his side ignoring him. _I don't understand you at all. _

"Goodnight." He whispered blowing out the candle.

**_AN: Ok so this is my longest chapter I've ever written. lol i'm not sure if they will be this long, but they might be a little longer then usaual, but will see. I hope you enjoyed! :)_**


	12. Snoring

Harry awoke to a crisp and early dawn. The sun was barely rising making the rooms turn a glittery gray. Malfoy was slumbering peacefully with his back still turned to the window. Harry exhaled; hopping out of bed. Sleep was still in his body, but not on his mind. He creaked open the door and slid out into the hallway. The house was deadly silent as if waiting upon someone to wake. Harry turned to the two closed doors and listened carefully. The guest bedroom was quite for the most part besides the very few snores. The other room however; was completely silent, as it always was. Harry figured that both men were still sleeping, so he could get to it now.

Sliding down the stairs, curiosity over took him as it normally did. Snape wouldn't have a broom would he? Ever since coming here Harry wondered what laid behind these walls. From what he could tell there are a lot of trees and a dirt path leading up a hill, but now he could see for himself. He wanted to know; in fact it felt like he needed to know. After the conversation last night with Draco, Harry had to know why he could possibly hate Snape. I mean it made since when Harry did, but Draco? So many questions were unraveling themselves.

Why had Snape saved him that night? Why did the Malfoys always try to kill him? Was it not one of them who had tried to kill him that night? Did he not say an unforgivable curse… and why, out of all people that could take care of him, why did it have to be Snape? Nothing made since at all, which is why Harry wanted-and needed to get out. Flying always helped. His answers always seemed to make since when he was flying.

Then there was Snape. He knew that he should ask him, it only made since… but now standing at the back door looking out; Harry knew that he needed to get out. Harry was about to go for the door knob, to let himself out when someone cleared their throat from behind him. Harry jumped and whirled himself around.

"Are you really planning to stand there all day?" Snape asked from his current position in a high back chair. Harry slumped his shoulders and narrowed his eyes. _Does he ever sleep?!_

"No." Harry answered. He was feeling a little irritable since his late night. Who could blame him? He talked most of the night away, ate dinner with air heads, and received _**two **_very hard spankings.

"Do not use that tone with me, young man." Snape warned. Harry shut his mouth and tried not to protest. He really didn't want to add another reason on his list to get his bum whopped.

"What are you doing up, Snape?" Harry said less snidely.

"I am always up before the sun." Snape answered putting his book down and grabbing a cup of god knows what.

"Surprising." Harry mumbled. "I thought vampires slept during the day." Snape smirked who was still in hearing shot of his ward.

"I'm afraid that's a myth." He shrugged taking much pleasure in Harry's annoyed expression. "I _am _kidding, Potter."

"I bet." Snape let that one slide and turned the tables on Harry.

"So may I ask what you are doing up so early?" Snape inquired watching as Harry squirmed to make up an answer.

"No." Harry said when he could come up with anything.

"Well, I supposed that's better than lying." Snape decided. "Yet, I still want an answer."

_Then why ask? _Harry thought. "Nothing now I guess. Going back to bed." Harry said heading for the stairs.

"So you avoid things instead of facing them head on?" Came Snape's mono toned voice. Harry, who at the moment was still tired remembered the night before and didn't really want to repeat it.

"It would seem so." Harry struggled with his tone of voice. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"I was going to start breakfast soon; you might as well stay down." Seeing that Harry didn't seem so pleased Snape added "We can talk if you like?"

"Sure." Harry shrugged following Snape into the kitchen. Once there Harry slid up onto the counter swinging his feet. Snape rolled his eye but kept it to himself. Obviously the boy had something on his mind.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about Harry?" Snape said talking out 12 eggs and a glass bottle of orange juice. Harry watched as Snape turned on the stove and began to cook the eggs.

"No…" Harry thought for a minute, his legs stopped swinging. "Well actually there was something?"

Snape nodded pulling out bread and toasting them. "And what would this something be?" Harry swallowed thinking about it for a moment.

"Do you, have a broom?" Harry almost whispered. Snape stopped abruptly as if taking aback.

"I don't believe I do?" Snape saw the sad expression slide across Harry's face. "Although I might… I'll go look for you once I've finished this up."

"Really? That would be brilliant!" Harry excamiled.

"Indeed. Could you go and wake Draco for me?" Snape asked flipping some of the eggs over.

"Sure." Harry shrugged hopping off of the table and running up stairs. Snape shook his head with a faint smirk on his face. _He will be the death of me. _

Once Harry opened the door he could see that Draco was still fast asleep despite the sun rising. Harry crossed the room over to Draco and leaned over the bed. "Hey. Draco... wake up." When Harry didn't recive a response he shook Draco on the shoulder. Draco moaned in protest before throwing the covers over his head. Harry feeling annoyed put his hands on his hips. _Fine. Don't want to get up? I find a way. _

Meanwhile Snape set three plates of toast, bacon and eggs down on the table. He turned back to get some juice when he heard a shirk and footsteps running downstairs. "Get back here Potter!"

Three seconds later Harry came bursting into the room with a soaking wet Draco following. Harry ran behind Snape to use him as a barrier. "He is trying to kill me Snape!"

"I doubt that Harry." Snape remarked.

"No, he is!" Snape took a moment to look at the furious Draco standing in the dinning room. "Have an accident Draco?" Snape smirked spelling him dry.

"Hardly funny, Snape." Draco said sitting himself down. Harry found his way to his spot before Snape said anything.

"Looks good." Harry smiled. Snape nodded going back into the kitchen grabbing juice and his coffee.

"So how did you two sleep?" Snape asked picking up his fork.

"Good." Harry answered digging into his eggs. Snape nodded and turned to Draco.

"Horrible. He snores." Draco said.

"I do not snore!" Harry retored.

"Do."

"Not!"

"Ok, enough." Snape said rubbing his temples. "Harry when you are finished can you go to your room and get changed, and Draco may I have a word with you when your done?"

"Sure." Both boys answered turning there attention back to their food.

**_AN: sorry it took a while, i've been extermly busy. anyways i hope you enjoyed! :)_**


	13. Let Down Your Guard

_**AN: sorry these are getting longer and longer apart once again.. oh and i am going on vacation(thank god i need to get away, like we all do at some point lol). anyways my point is that i might not be able to have computer access where im going so it may be another week before another update. :( hopefully i'll came back clear minded and ready to go! lol**_

A slumped body sat soundlessly in a rather uncomfortable chair. Breakfast ended too fast for his taste, and already he was annoyed. Snape stood from his current position making himself taller than the young flesh before him.

Draco rolled his eyes. Snape always tried to make him seem inferior to him. Well it wasn't doing him any favors. Snape being the ex-spy he was caught the body language. Just what he needed... a highly pissed off teenager.

Harry was taking his time to go up the stairs. His curiosity was over taking him and he wanted to know what Snape wanted to say to Draco. Why did it have to be in privet? Was it about him? As he made his way up the stairs, he past Mr. Malfoy; who at the moment seemed to be in an early morning rush. "Good morning Harry." He quickly added before sweeping past him.

"Morning sir." Harry answered back, turning around watching as Malfoy descended down the stairs. He quirked an eyebrow. Maybe he could just stay and listen-they would never know-

"Don't even think about it Harry, it is none of your concern." Lucius quickly responded without even bothering to look back. Harry stood mouth wide open.

"Freak." He mumbled. _Why can't I listen? Huh? What's the big secret? Bloody bastards. See what happeneds when you leave me out!? Why can't I-_

"Go to your room-please, Harry."Snape's voice sounded from the dining room.

"Fine!" Harry said stomping upstairs. Draco who heard both what Snape and his father said, sat with a smirk on his face. Not only was Harry a horrible liar but he sucked at even thinking about eve's dropping.

"Wipe that smile off your face Draco, Severus is trying to talk to you and it is **not **in any way humorous." Draco sent his father a nasty look and turned his attention back to his 'god father.'

"You have my attention. What do you want?" Draco snapped snidely.

"I just wanted to talk to you Draco. You have been acting very differently and you are changing. I'm worried, and so is your father." When Snape received no response from Draco, he sighed. "It's been brought to me that you.. hate me. Is that correct Draco?" Snape's voice was soft now. Yet Draco's expression hardened. He eyes turning into solid ice.

"I do hate you." The words sounded from every corner of the room. Ringing into the ears of the potions master. Lucius watched his friend closely. He had seen that face before. When Severus had been told that Lilly and that Potter were in danger. The face of despair. A face full of pain. Snape swallowed once keeping his face in check. He watched the boy before him. It was no longer Draco. It was no longer the boy he once knew.

Now standing before him, was a torn and ripped person, isolated and hurt. Draco watched as one of the people who cared so much about him was being pulled apart. He knew that he shouldn't feel this way, he knew he shouldn't care.. but he couldn't stop. Why did Snape care about Harry? It was supposed to be him that Snape cared so much about, and know that Harry had taken his spot, even his father would like him better. Then what would happen to Draco? He would be nothing and Potter would have everything.

"..You." Draco repeated standing from his chair and fleeing from the room and up the stairs, and there _he _was. The traitor; the worst possible person that could have been there.

Harry stood wide-eyed in the hallway, something came into Draco's mind and a smile appeared across his face. "Have you ever gone flying in Snape's backyard?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Snape went through numbly for the rest of the day. Spending his time making potions and by the time the sun fell, a knock sounded at the door. He didn't even hear the knock, he didn't even recall the last time he blinked.

"Severus?" Lucius softly asked. He watched as his friend stood relatively still. He was hunched over a little with his hand on the counter; propping him up. Snape stirred with his free hand and didn't even seem to be paying any attention. Lucius watched as something boiled over a smothered Snape's hand. Snape took a moment to realize the pain, when finally he lashed out throwing the potion across the room shattering viles and viles upon viles.

Snape stood still again, ignoring his injured hand. Lucius nibbled his lip, before nodding his head and began to approach Severus. He reached a hand on Severus's shoulder and knitted his eyes as he saw Snape flinch before calming.

"What is it?" Snape's voice cut in somewhere below a mumble.

"I was just checking on you. I haven't seen the boys in a few hours and was wondering if you knew where they were?" Lucius tried to stay calm. He knew that the boys were missing, or he wouldn't have come down to bother Snape, but after looking everywhere he knew that something was wrong.

Snape read his friends face, and caught the slight bit of fear coming from him. "They are in the bedroom?"

"No, they aren't." Lucius KNEW that they were not anywhere in the house, he checked and checked everywhere, Snape said shaking his head. "They have to be."

"Trust me, there not. They aren't even anywhere in the house, I can't find them Severus! I don't even know how long they've been missing!" Snape nodded his head and looked at his desperate friend.

"I understand. We need to go to the headmaster."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later Snape and Malfoy stood in the headmasters office. All had been exsplained and the headmaster look towards Snape.

"You mean to tell me both boy's are missing, my boy?" The twinkle in his eye had faded and was now blank and empty.

"Yes! What don't you understand Headmaster!? I don't know what to do.." Snape finally snapped. It had been hours now and no one knew where the two boys had disappeared to.

"Let down your guard, Severus and you will be surprised of what you find."

**AN: Finally I know where this story is going, time to wrap it up and finish lol.. well not for a few more chapters, obviously. Anyways I wanted to thank all of you who have followed this story so far! reviews are wonderful! :)**


	14. Betrayal

_**AN: I apologize for the long wait. Been completely busy and out of my mind. Hope this is a good chapter if not… well I tried. :)**_

"Bloody Bastard" Two dark figures descended out of the caste. The old coot finally lost himself. "Let down your guard my boy; open you heart, kiss my ass old man." Snape scoffed aloud.

Lucius had remained quite though out the whole ordeal. Dumbledore wasn't exactly found of him. He wouldn't ever understand that he had indeed traded his soul for the light. Still his boy was missing, Potter as well. Lucius smirked at Snape's grumbling he hadn't quite seen Snape this angry since James was around- and to say in the least it was rather amusing even under the circumstances.

"Snape, you do realize that there still in trouble. We have no idea where they are, or why. Draco even having the heart he has… can be quite dark at times, especially when he is hurt and angry. There may be no telling to what he is up to…" Lucius knew that his son was up to something and that more or less likely Potter was in trouble.

"I know that. What does he mean Lucius, how do I let my guard down? What does that have to do with anything?" Snape responded, more serous now.

"I don't know Serverus. All I know is there isn't anything left here for us that's going to help us. The only thing is here is dark memories. I don't know how you can possible work in such a depressing place. It reminds me of everything I ever did wrong..." Lucius glared towards the castle and then turned to his best friend. In almost a whisper he continued on. "We should go home for now, and think of a plan to set into motion."

Snape nodded, understanding. With that two light pops sounded and both wizards disappeared.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's getting dark Draco. Do you think that we should just do this some other time?" Harry had been watching the trees over head and noticed that it was getting dark rapidly. Soon it would be too dark to even fly in. Where was Draco taking him? They had been at this for hours, and the sun was fading fast.

"Potter, are you afraid of the dark?" Draco taunted. "Please get over it. Were almost there and then we can fly home and be completely fine." The more and more that he walked the more he felt the guilt set in. He knew that this was wrong, but every time that he would look at Potter, he couldn't help but feel that jealously kick in. It was almost like if you parents got a divorce and one of them had a new kid. You don't want them to be loved. Yet something inside him told him that he was wrong. 'go home now.'

Harry became angry and stopped. "No I'm not afraid of the dark. I want to go home Draco. Unlike you I get punished for things like this." Harry couldn't remember the way to get home, Draco had pulled him deep into the forest through the twist and turns there was no way that he could figure out how to get back on his own. Harry didn't understand what was so great about this place anyway, but Draco promised that it was the biggest lake you could ever see but another voice seemed to be telling him to get home before it gets to dark.

Draco turned around. "I do get punished! I get grounded all the time, and my father takes my wand. So what? I don't care, and neither should you." Draco snapped.

Harry was taken off guard. "I didn't mean it like that Draco. I just mean… wait you mean to tell me that's all your father does?"

Draco threw Harry a puzzled look. "Of course, why? What does Snape do?"

Harry; blushing a brilliant red turned away. "Never mind. So how far is this place anyway?"

Draco stopped watching as Harry blindly walked in front of him looking around. "So how far?" Harry said scratching his head. Draco shook his head.

"This is it." He mumbled.

Harry looked around in front of him. Nothing had changed it look just like it had for the last hour. Dark mushy ground and thick trees ahead. "You mean to tell me… **that**_ this _is it?"

Draco had pulled his shirked broom out of his pocket and it transfigured into the full size. Harry turned around when he received no answer. "This is where it ends, Potter." Draco flew high off the ground where Harry couldn't reach him.

"I don't understand… why?" Harry looked away, how could he have been so blind-so stupid. "I thought that you changed. I thought maybe… never mind. I thought wrong. You will always be a selfish, cold, monster."

"Shut up. That's not true." Draco couldn't find it in him to leave. He knew that Harry would be helplessly lost, and he couldn't figure out why Harry still looked brave knowing that he would soon be dead, and why wasn't begging him to not leave him. Draco looked at the dark green eyes staring at him, hating him. He clenched his teeth. "I'm not a monster. You are the monster, Potter."

Harry shook his head. "If that's true then good luck sleeping tonight. I know that I'll be able to sleep because my conations will be clear."

Draco felt his emotions boil, feeling the anger take over he ascended up the trees. "Of course they will… you'll be dead."


	15. Not without help

_AN:// hey, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story; I didn't realize how long it was. I also started another story which has absorbed all the extra-extra time; I actually have. Between friends, dance, finals, and a new story I guess I just forgot about how long it's been. Anyways; for anyone that may actually be waiting for this update… here we are. :]_

Utterly alone.

Lost, forgotten. The fear of it all was finally setting in. Dark had already come hours ago, tangled with the rich smell of fresh rain... and fresh blood.

Harry found himself in a position that he didn't understand, or didn't want to understand. Why? Draco and him were friends or more was what it seemed. Yet he strayed forward, staggering in the dark, completely abandoned.

Branches snapped in his face, cut his arms and thorny bushes found there way embedded in his legs.

Hatered filled his every breath, his every beating that strung throughout his torn and mangled body.

Nobody was coming for him.

It had found him here in the darkness.  
It had wanted his blood.  
It found it.

Betrayal had found him, even in the dark.

HPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

He couldn't clear his thoughts anymore.

He _left_ him; the only person in the world that might have actually wanted to be his friend. And he _**left**_ him for death. The broom glided through the think rain.

Draco's blond hair fell before his face, drenched completely wet. There would be no way to face his father. No way to face Serveus. He was completely disgusted with himself that he couldn't even picture his face.

How could anyone ever want him after what he had done? He killed someone, well left them to die. He would die... if no one came to retrieve him it was all over for Potter. Something about that set Draco off.

He couldn't handle it.

He needed to go back, he needed to find him. If he didn't find him, He didn't know what he was going to do.

But Harry was missing, gone for all he knew… dead even.

_No, no that can't be true. Harry was **almost**__ like family_. Draco thought as he ground his teeth together. The only light that was sparing him; was the moon. It was going to be impossible to find Harry in this mess.

Draco would find him though, even if it cost him his life.

The search was on.

Draco didn't think that he had gone far, he didn't even think it would take all that long to find where he had left him... yet he still was no where to be found...

He circled for hours and hours and wound up completely lost himself. He was getting desperate... and before long he found himself calling for Harry.

He would never receive an answer.

Not without help.

"I can't." Draco told himself. He couldn't go back to Snape and his father; they would kill him. _But I deserve it… after leaving Potter like that. _Shaking his head, he growled irritated. "What am I saying!?" He hadn't noticed yet but his broom had come to a stop. "I mean, if I even _want_ to go back… what am I going to do!?" Breathing in heavily he tried to calm him down.

He had made his decision.

"I hate you. Potter."

HPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Snape was tapping his fingers against the dark mahogany desk. "Lucius, I can not wait any longer!" Standing immediately he began walking to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?!" Lucius snapped as Snape made it to the door. "You are not going to find them out there by yourself in the dark. I told you, have patience, _Snape_."

"I have to do no such thing." Snape sneered back. "At least I will be doing more out there then you are! You-You; well look at you! Standing there making a potion! What's that going to do _Malfoy!?" _

"Well perhaps if the little potions **slime** would help me make it; we could have found them already!" Lucius spat. The tensions were high, both parents wanted there child back.

"You're absurd! What's a potion going to do _Rapunzel_, make your hair grow longer?!"

"Actually no, _Snape_. It will-"

Just then, the front door was thrown open and a lone Draco; standing soaking wet, messy hair, and breathing rather hard.

"Where were you?!" Lucius snapped embracing Draco a tad closely then what anyone would expect. Snape wasn't far behind wide eyed. He was obviously looking for something…

It wasn't there- he wasn't there.

"Where… where is he Draco?" Snape asked in something lower then a whisper. Draco's eyes fell and Lucius pulled from the hug and stayed on his knee; keeping a tight hold of Draco's shoulders.

"Draco… where is Harry?" Lucius asked cautiously. When he received no response and felt Draco tense he knew something had happened, just not what. "What have you done!?"

"I didn't do anything!" Draco screamed. No one in the room said anything, no one moved. "I swear…" He whispered. Inside he felt his stomach knot, he couldn't do this. He couldn't leave Potter out there alone.

"I don't know where he is." Draco looked up. "I left him."


	16. He's Dead

AN:// I didn't realize it's been almost a full month since I've last updated! I'm sorry I kept you all waiting a ridiculously long time; I guess I'm bad at keeping track of time. I swore that it had only been a week or two, and when I found that it was a lot more then that I was kinda stunned. Anyways; here we are. :)

Something cracked deep inside of Snape. Breaking him-mortifying his every being. His best friend's son left Potter-left_ Harry_, to die. Rage was already past his mind. He couldn't find it in him to be angry with Draco. He couldn't find any connection at all with the blond hair boy. He was no better then a murder.

He was a murder.

If Harry is found dead, Snape would never forgive the boy. He knew that for certain. It was odd that he cared so much for Harry, if this was the same boy he first set his eyes on all that time ago... he couldn't say he cared as much about him as he did now.

"Sev, Uncle-"

"Don't call me that." Severus cut Draco off so rashly he couldn't believe his lips spat such words. "Don't you dare call me that." Snape looked down, whispering. "I am nothing to you."

Draco felt his heart crush beneath him. Part of his 'family' disowned him. He didn't even know if he had his father's love anymore. He looked behind him to find the man he found comfort in, only this time he didn't.

Lucius couldn't believe what he was hearing. His son let Harry Potter be lead away to his own death. Even as a Slytherin that was low. He watched as his son turned to look at him, wanting comfort.

Seeking help.

Taking his first steps towards his son he could feel the guilt washing over the boy. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Draco, were did you leave him? I need to know." Lucius turned to look at a fallen Snape. "We need to find him."

"I don't know were he is! Honestly! Dad. Listen to me, I wish I did know were he was! But I don't."

Snape was on the floor. He didn't know how he had gotten there, but he did know that he needed to find Harry. Pulling himself from he wrenched floor he made his way towards Draco. "Take me to where you last saw him."

Draco shook his father's hands off of him. Snape had gone mad. He didn't even seem to be seeing, his eyes were glazed over. Draco swallowed didn't the man understand? He didn't know where that bloody part was! "I don't know where that-"

"No need." Lucius pulled himself away from behind his son and back to the table, where the potion still sat. "This here will be our answer."

HPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry couldn't remember where he went and hadn't a clue to where he was going. He still fumbled through the dark, but now; he could only hope for the sun. The sun would give him a better chance at surviving… a better chance at finding his father. He grit his teeth every time he thought of how he had come to be. How he became lost in the forbidden forest.

He knew that his chances at surviving till dawn were imitate. He would probably perish deep within the woods. Taking another step forward something caught his attention.

There was something out there. There was something quite to near for his liking. A twig snapped in his distance. Then it hit him.

He was being followed.

Whatever is was it was close. Harry took off in a wicked run. His pulse flooding his vision. The air was so cold that ice vapors blew from his lips. He was still in a T-shirt with no jacket or sleeves for protection. As he felt the presence behind him come closer he suddenly fell.

No. Dropped.

He dropped thirty feet into a raging river of water. He couldn't believe it. He ran right off a cliff, and now he was drowning beneath the water. With all the strength he had his head burst out of the surface. The water was to strong but not strong enough that Harry couldn't take a breath and catch a glimpse of the creature that followed him.

It was no creature at all.

It was a person, a person of some sort stood at the edge of the cliff. Looking for him, looking for Harry.

Even in the water Harry knew he was safer. Who ever it was; wasn't safe.

After long minutes in the ice cold water a limp body pulled himself out of the water and onto land, but the danger wasn't over yet; now he had to survive freezing to death.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPPPPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHHPPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The ground was a frozen.

The soft blue night sky was beginning to turn into early morning. The stars and moon were still out, the sun barely hitting the edge of dawn. A figure lay unmoving on the floor of the forest. Life moved on around it, bird's wings fluttering awake leaving feathers to fall. The water beside it raging along. As the morning arose, it was obvious it was too late.

The figure still didn't budge.

Harry. Harry was face down. His arms tangled around his broken body, blood puddle and dry around his clothes. His lips were tainted blue; and his eyelids were closed.

"He's dead." Came a whisper, if one would even call it so.

Three shadows stood in the distance. They, like the sun had arrived too late. Draco threw himself forward towards the body only to be stopped. His father grabbed hold of the caller of his shirt. "Leave him."

Tears exploded from the young blonde's eyes. How was this possible? He killed him! "Let me go! Let me die!" His sobs turned into erratic hypervenalation.

As Lucius tended to his son Severus still hadn't moved.

He knew that he would find Harry like this... he knew that nothing ever worked out in the end. He could never be happy, without something going wrong. He swallowed hard, looking at the mangled body before him. Of course the forbidden forest would take his life away from him. Yet, he had hoped that perhaps Harry would be lucky, perhaps he would have survived... but no. He didn't.

Listening to the hysterical sobs coming from his side it set in.

He was gone; Harry was dead.

He replayed the last hours of his life in his head. The fight, Harry and Draco gone missing, The Potion, The search, and now this... finding him dead. If only something had been done faster, if only something had been changed. The damnable potion that lead him here. The _tracking potion_, as Lucius called it. Why couldn't they have found a faster way!? If only-

Severus hadn't noticed tears had escaped until after he found Draco's sobs had stopped. He darted his eyes towards Draco and Lucuis to find that they were both staring in another direction. They were completely still and quite, when it finally hit him. They were staring at Harry's body.

Snape opened his lips to tell them to stop staring when something caught his attention. He turned to find the mangled body moving.

He was alive; but just barley.

Hopefully it won't take as long to update, because I don't intend on making you all wait as long as last time. Anyways I hope that you all enjoyed. :)


	17. Awake

**AN:// Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Hope you all had a great Valentines Day! I made this chapter much longer then normal, for those of you who have been asking. :)**

He awoke.

Blindness seemed to be his new seeing. The drapes were drawn and the sun was overbearing... but he was in his bed. He was home, and he was alive.

He jumped realizing that he had survived. He made it, he truly made it. How? The last thing he recalled was pulling himself out of the water and... and that man standing at the edge of the cliff, but of course! Snape had to have come for him... and that means Draco had something to do with it.

Harry narrowed his eyes and set on finding the little ferret.

He would kill him.

Harry almost drew back the covers when he discovered he wasn't alone in this bedroom. He was here already, Draco was already waiting.

Harry opened his mouth to say something patronizing when it hit him.

Draco sat alone in a single chair. His body was slump and crooked. His left arm was lazily draped towards the floor the other one was making a rest for the blonds slightly tilted head. His messy hair seemed un-cared for. But what stood out the most to Harry was that Draco wasn't asleep like his body insisted.

He was staring at Harry eyes open, glazed, and dull.

Before Harry could even contemplate what the boy was doing Draco gave a ragged "Hello."

"What are you doing in here?" Harry snapped sharply, but Harry soon regretted his own words. He watched as Draco sat calmly, not even reacting to Harry's harsh tone as if he hadn't said anything at all. It was quite obvious that something was wrong.

"Waiting." Draco mumbled. His lids slid over his eyes resting a moment. "I'm waiting for you, to wake up."

"I'm up Draco..." Harry's eyebrows crunched together. What in bloody hell was wrong with him!? "Draco how long have I been out... and how long have you been sitting there, exactly?"

Draco still had his eyes shut and without seeming to have much thought into it he gave a weak and nimble shrug. "A week."

A week?! No wonder he looked like hell! Harry studied Draco for a moment maybe he just needed to push the right button. "I'll have you know, I hate you."

Draco didn't even budge at that. He sat there for a minute before his eyes slowly opened. A short and small smile creased against his face. It was like Draco was physical there but mentally the boy was gone.

"I know."

Something snapped inside of Harry. He wanted a fight he wanted a reason to pumble him alive right there. "You aren't even going to defend yourself! You left me! Don't you have anything to say to me!? You almost had me killed! Don't just look at me like that! Draco I-"

"No your right. You should be mad at me. You have all the right to hate me." Draco's smile faded. "I hate me too."

Harry was feeling annoyed he couldn't just accept that as an answer. This wasn't like Draco; this wasn't who he really is. "You are bloody mad! You stupid prat! What happened to Draco!? Where is the git I want to beat the living sh-"

"Harry?" The bedroom door opened and Snape stepped into the room. "Are you up?"

Harry took a moment to greet Snape. "Yeah, I'm just fine. What happened to-" Snape ignored Harry for a moment and embraced him in a tight hug.

"You scared me." Snape mumbled. "That was completely irresponsible, you always seem to find trouble." Snape's long fingers tussled through Harry's long black hair.

"Or it finds me." Harry closed his eyes forgetting about Draco for a second; trying to hold back his tears. "I'm sorry."

Snape pulled away, straightening himself and clearing his throat. "You are forgiven, but don't you even think about doing so stupid again, Or I swear Harry James Potter..."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it." Harry gave a giant grin. "Besides I'm sure that there are other ways to give you a hear attack."

"Cheeky Brat." Severus smirked.

Harry turned to look at Draco only to find an empty chair.

"Snape... what's wrong with Draco?"

Severus seemed taken aback at Harry's question. "He tried to kill you Harry, I'm surprised you aren't trying to hex him." Snape leaned back against the door with a smirk still playing.

"I wanted to... but he isn't fighting back. It's like he's not even Draco anymore! Its like he completely given up!"

Snape took a minute before he sat down on Harry's bed. "Draco feels bad for what he has down. He knows that it was a horrible thing to do... even so I have forgiven him, but I find it hard for me to ever trust him again."

"What about his dad... does his dad forgive him?" Harry looked down and the soft black comforter. "He just doesn't seem like he's even Draco."

"His father is having a hard time as well he has forgiven him but hasn't talked to him sense the night we brought you home... or even punished him."

"That's wrong!" Harry disagreed. Draco did need to be forgiven and punished, most definably punished. "He needs his father to be there for him."

"Yes, and Lucuis is still cooling off. He needs some time to sort things out. Harry I want you to know that Draco is sorry, he begged me for forgiveness and he also came to us and told us that he left you out there alone. He knew it was wrong and he did the right thing in the end."

"I understand... but no offence Snape, but I want an apology from him."

Snape understood Harry he was still hurt from what Draco did but was willing to clear things up and move on.

"Agreed. And in time, he will. I'm sure of it."

HPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPPHPHHPPHP

Draco raced down the hallways and towards the backdoor. He needed to get out, he needed to escape from his emotions that were binding him. As he ran he tried to hold back his own tears. He was almost to the door when a hand shot out and caught his left bicep.

He froze.

"Draco, I need a word with you." Draco stilled in the tightened grip. It was his father, and he was ready to talk. "Come, Severus said we could use his study." Even though it sounded like a request Lucuis didn't let go of Draco.

Draco swallowed as he was pulled into the study of Snapes. What awaited him, completely scared him.

Once inside, Lucuis shut the door and locked it. Draco stood near the door as Lucius made his way around the desk.

"Draco, what you pulled back there was completely stupid and a horrible decision on your behalf. You could have killed him!"

Draco found the floor rather interesting. He didn't comment on anything and waited for his father to continue on.

"Draco! I am speaking to you and you will look at me as I do so!" Lucuis raged on. He was much calmer then he thought that he would be, but still wasn't calm enough.

Draco raised his eyes and looked blankly at his father.

"What has gotten into you!? You have been acting so foolish! Do you not think of the consequences of your actions?" Lucius watched as his son did nothing but shrug. He felt like he had lost his own son. He needed to do something. Unfolding his arms he shook his head.

"Fine, maybe this will make you think more wisely next time."

Draco watched with wide eyed as his father un-did his belt. He seemed to find his voice as he watched-desperately wanting to find a way out. "Father, please. You-You can't!" Lucuis had NEVER used anything more then a hand on him and hardly even that.

"I can, and I will. Drop your trousers and bend over the desk."

"No, Dad. I didn't think! I just was tired of Harry getting all of the attention! Even you my own father seemed to love him more! I was scared! I thought... I thought I could get rid of him and then..." Draco fell into a whisper.

"And then what? And then go to Azkaban !? Do you realize what you would have fallen to!? You would have been a murderer!" Lucius was trying to keep his own emotions in check he could have lost Harry and his own son.

"But I didn't! I didn't let it happen! Dad you can't do this, you can't; you can't use that-that thing on me!" Draco was seeming more like usual now.

"You have no choice in the matter. You either come over here or you will regret it."

Draco felt tears shining in his eyes. He couldn't help but grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fist. "I will not!" He said stomping his foot.

Lucius shook his head and began to approach his defiant ward. Draco felt his blood spike in fear as he watched his father near him.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'll-I'll do it!" Draco began to talk cautious steps back as his father took hold of his bicep again hulling him over towards the desk. "Please! Stop!"

Lucius responded by swatting Draco twice over to the desk.

Draco didn't stop fighting and flushed as his father drew down his trousers and boxes exposing his pale bum. He knew he lost this fight and was now in a world of hell. His nose barely touched the dark oak desk and he could see his reflection and his hand gripping the edge.

Lucius wasted no time bringing down his hand. Draco tried not to cry out in pain as his father brought down his hand countless times. Eventually he began to sniffle and suck in his breath with every smack.

At first Lucius said nothing until Draco's bottom was a flush pink. "What you did could have killed someone!"

"Ow! I know! Stop! Ow! Please!"

"You need to think before you act! What would you have done if he died? Could you imagine what you would have put Sev through?"

"I'm sorry! Ah! I didn't think! I-Ow! Promise I won't ever do it again!"

"You. better. not. .!" Lucius emphasized each word with a hard spanking underneath his tender bottom.

Draco swore he couldn't take anymore and threw his hand back. His bottom was a brilliant shade of red. He knew better then to try to stop a spanking and when he felt his father pause he knew he made a mistake, but for a moment he thought that maybe his father stopped but when he felt a sharp sting seer at his thigh he knew that he switched to the belt. Lucius laid down three more onto Draco's thigh's before Draco moved his hand.

"Do not interfere with your spanking, you have been told that before." Lucius then focused the belt on the sensitive under curve of Draco's bottom for the last bit to have a lasting impression. "The next time you are thinking of doing something impulsive, you remember this." Lucius paused. "And don'..." He punctuated every painful swat with each word.

Draco cried painfully aloud hallowing in discomfort. When finally it ended and his lay weak and limp across the desk. He felt soothing circles beginning to rub into his back.

After a moment he felt his boxers and trousers being gently pulled up, and he hissed as they made contact with his overly painful bum.

Immediately after he was whisked around facing his father and with a stern face the man looked his son directly in the eyes. "I will always love you, no matter what." Lucuis then folded his son deep inside his arms into a long overdue hug.

Draco cried incoherent things into the mans chest as Lucius ran his fingers soothingly threw his hair.

After a few minutes passed and Draco began to calm down he mumbled "I'm sorry dad."

"You are forgiven." Lucius smirked. "It doesn't matter how much trouble you land yourself in, you are always forgiven and loved."

**AN://I know that a lot of you hate Draco and don't think that this is the way the Malfoys act, but I like him and this is fan fiction so I used them the way I wanted to. I still hoped you enjoyed. :)**


	18. Final Friendships

Harry had finished dinner over an hour ago and was finally headed up to go take a shower. He still hadn't seen his idiotic room-mate, not even at lucnh. Harry and Severus had gone out for a few potions and stopped for lunch so he didn't get a chance to see him there either.

Still he had a lingering feeling that he was locked away in the god forsaken shared room. As he opened the door his suspensions were right. Draco still hadn't noticed him as he was staring dully out the window. Yet Harry noticed that his facial expressions seemed to have changed since the last time he saw him, it was like the little prat was pouting.

Slamming the door behind him caught Draco's attention. He jumped from the chair sending a nasty glare in Harry's direction.

Oh so is that how he wants to play? Fine. "What are you looking at little ms. sunshine?" Harry sneered.

"Something utterly repulsive." Draco crossed his arms sending Harry another look.

"I should deck you in the face." Harry threatened. Suddenly it hit him, nearly a month ago he really would have hit him straight in the face; but now he found that he really had no drive to do it. He just had the pathdicness to bicker with him, to bicker with the person who wanted him dead… or so it had seemed.

"I'd like to see you try, Potter." The drive had also died on Draco's side. The hostilely and hatred seemed to have disappeared as well.

Harry, still sticking to his threat continued on. "I'd knock you out before you could draw your wand, ferret."

Knowing now that he no longer felt the same Draco tried a new tactic. "Yeah? Go for it, Golden boy." Draco coxed. "Let's see how well you pounce."

Harry smirked he caught the playfulness laced in Draco's voice. "Yeah, you slimy snake? Let's see how venoms your bite truly is."

Draco smiled back shaking his head. "Oh? So be it. Come and get me, come to your death."

"Ha! is that right you-" Harry was cut short as a rather big pillow slammed into his face. "Hey! Where was the warning on that one!?"

"Not ready, Potter? So uneducated." Draco picked up another pillow charging at Harry. Harry quickly snatched up the fallen pillow and smacked Draco in the side.

"Well see how ready you are now!"

Harry and Draco went on for a few minutes before the pillows tore, feathers still swilling in the air. Random items such as quills paper and books littered the floor. Draco had Harry in a play headlock when suddenly the door flung open with two concerned looking parents on the other side.

"What do you two think you are doing!?" Severus said stocking into the room, with a rather pissed off Lucius following. "Draco! Let Harry go this instant!"

Draco quickly unhanded Harry and both boys immediately picked themselves off the floor straightening themselves. Lucius wasted no time approaching Draco and grapping hold of his left ear and applying two stern smacks to his backside. "Have you not listened to a word I said today?! Perhaps the belt didn't do its job well enough."

Draco felt his face flush as his father mentioned the implements he used. "N-No. Father Harry and I were just-"

"I don't want to hear it! I gave you your chance and you blew it! What is it going to take for you to behave?!"

Harry couldn't find himself to speak. So the little pureblood got a good lashing? How unbelievable! But as Draco tried to explain himself it was obvious his father wasn't having any of it. "No, really we were just playing around! We weren't serous! Honest."

Severus stayed quite he knew that the boys had been up to something, just not what exactly. "Harry... I swear, you best not be lying to Me."

"I promise you, we were just messing around." Harry, who was still wide eyed at the moment watched as Lucius let cautiously let go of Draco's ear after Harry's promise.

"Very well Draco, but that doesn't excuse you, either of you-from this messy room!" Lucius lectured.

"I completely agree." Serverus said quirking an eyebrow with a rather playful smirk crossing his face. "Although Lucius, I'd rather have them picking up fallen quills then splattered guts from on another."

Lucius caught on to the joke and smiled. "Touché."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Night had fallen long ago and the stars were wide awake along with two lanky teenagers. Both new that the other one was awake; but they didn't know how to start a conversation. They finished up cleaning the bedroom earlier on that day and finished up with a long overdue dinner in which both boys filled themselves to a sicking state. Severus jokingly threatened to lock up the kitchen so that the starving boys wouldn't try to eat what was left of the food in the middle of the night. The room was filled with laughter after that comment.

Still what was keeping the boys up to such an hour was what was laying in their self-consciousness. School would be starting soon, and what would happen next? Would things go on as they once where or would things finally start to change? Was it possible for the two to ever become friends? The future would only tell, and until then they would have to overcome risky choices and hope for the best in the end.

The silence finally broke a little past midnight, when Draco chose to swallow his pride and speak up. "Thanks, Harry. You didn't have to stick up for me."

Harry who was glad to find that Draco was the one to start up the conversation smiled, not only was the awkward silence gone, but he got a thank you out of it. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I doubt your bum could take much more after what you got today."

"True, still you didn't have to..."

"But I did."

"Yes." Draco took a moment before speaking. "Harry look, I'm sorry for-"

"Hey, Draco no need to get emotional. I'm not like our fathers. A sorry this time is enough for me. Plus, I don't want to hear your un-dying love for-ouch!" Harry threw the pillow back at Draco before asking "What was that for?"

Draco sat smirking feeling victory as Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Shut up."

EPOLUGE-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've done well, my friend." Lucius thought aloud as he drowned down a glass of his favorite liquor.

"So we have." Servues agreed pouring himself a glass of Brandy as well.

"They both turned out to be incredible young men." Lucius went on smiling into the distance where too young men stood.

One of the men was a blond; he was well structured and rather tall. He was smiling to the man across from him as the both studied the graveyard.

"Of course. They had the best roll models." Snape smirked, also watching in the distance.

The other young man was shorter, but not by much. He had his hands in his pockets and he spoke to the blond. His own dark hair swung in the wind.

"Humph no wonder there such trouble makers." Lucius chuckled.

Servues smirked. "Ha, we weren't nearly as bad."

"You didn't have to grow up dealing with the most undetected, mischievous, bratty, ignorant-"

"I thought you said the boys had grown up?" Severus sarcastically added.

"As if I was talking about them." Lucius scoffed.

"Hey that wasn't my fault... You just got caught."

"Please, everyone thought you did nothing wrong."

"I'm chalk full of surprises then aren't I?" Servues smiled as the sun caught the grayness spiked throughout his deep black hair.

There was a hidden silence as the two older men, Servues and Lucius looked off watching a twenty-four year old Harry and a 25 year old Draco as they placed flowers over the fallen wizards that gave their lives in the last great war, because somehow everyone but few made it out alive…

The dark lord had fallen, and one friendship between two wizards would never be forgotten.

Lucius smiled once more before whispering to his best mate. "Yes, and you and Harry are the biggest surprise of all."

The End. :)

_AN:// I thank you all who have followed this story from the start to finish. Sorry it too so long. :)_


End file.
